Forse qualcosa di più
by HikariKanna
Summary: Ora pubblico la mia ficcy anke qui!Non conto di avere molti commenti,visto ke qui vengono molte poche persone...però se leggete lasciatemi un commentino!Qui Hikari andrà a vivere da Takeru,dovendo affrontare la di lui ragazza...come andrà a finire?
1. Prologo

Forse qualcosa di più… 

Prima fanfiction della sottoscritta,ke dopo aver lasciato varie recensioni finalmente si appresta a quest'impresa!

Leggete e R.S.V.P(Recensite,s'il vous plait)

Ah,ci tengo a dire che i protagonisti di questa fic non li ho inventati io(mi sarebbe piaciuto),ma Akiyoshi Hongo e la Toei Animation e che qst fanfic non è a scopo di lucro.

PROLOGO,parte di Kari 

"Allora,lascerai Kyoto?"

"Sì,ormai ho già programmato tutto…non torno indietro per nulla al mondo. Ora…"

"Neanche se ti dicessi che…" 

"Mi hai già mentito abbastanza,non credi,Mikado?"

"N-no…tu lo sai che è stato tutto un malinteso…ti prego,Hikari,non partire…"

L'aereo stava per decollare ed io ero così stufa di sentire bugie che congedai Mikado con un freddo: "Spero che tu e Sakurako sarete felici…Io me ne torno a Tokyo."(Per la cronaca,Sakurako e Mikado sono nomi presi da "Happy Icecream"di Mika Kawamura nda)

"Questo è un addio?"

"Tu che dici?"Mi voltai e gli dissi finalmente addio.

In aereo realizzai che in fondo uno così era molto meglio perderlo.Mi immersi nei ricordi;era cominciato tutto qualche anno fa…

Avevo appena finito le medie e i miei genitori mi annunciarono che,per vari motivi di lavoro,dovevamo trasferirci a Kyoto. Taichi,all'epoca diciottenne,non volle sentire ragioni.Lui sarebbe rimasto là,accanto a Sora… per sempre. E così fu,infatti. In realtà,anch'io volevo rimanere lì.A Tokyo avevo tutto ciò che una persona può desiderare…ma avrei mai potuto lasciare i miei genitori da soli,quando io ero così legata a loro?Certo che no…

A Kyoto furono giorni felici in fondo,ma i miei amici mi mancavano così tanto…mi mancavano Miyako e Daisuke che litigavano sempre,Ken e il suo pessimismo cosmico,Iori con la propria serietà…e poi Takeru,ovviamente includendo i digiprescelti della vecchia guardia…

Ma come tutte le cose,anche l'amicizia finisce ,specie se a distanza;così mi sentivo sporadicamente con gli altri…fino a quando conobbi Mikado e lì…lì persi del tutto i contatti.

Avevo circa 19 anni e frequentavo la facoltà di Lettere Classiche…Volendo avrei potuto tornare a Tokyo,ma gli altri mi avrebbero accolto a braccia aperte?

Insomma,ero piena di complessi e lui,mio compagno di scuola,mi aiutò tantissimo a superarli. Era così dolce,gentile ed attento a me…E poi,successe l'imprevisto…me ne innamorai.

Solo una volta in vita mia m'ero innamorata di qualcuno,ma questo qualcuno era stato il mio migliore amico e lo conoscevo come le mie tasche…con Mikado era tutto diverso.

Perciò rimasi un altro anno lì,iniziando una relazione con lui . Solo che poi lo scoprii con un'altra…lì le mie certezze andarono in fumo,feci scenate,ero isterica,piangevo in continuazione.Ma poi avevo capito che non era proprio il caso di perdere la testa e tornai a Tokyo,che lui lo volesse o no. Il problema era:sarei andata a vivere con mio fratello e Sora(ammesso che poi mio fratello avesse avuto il coraggio di chiederglielo)?  
Boh,per il momento non ci avrei pensato,volevo solo dormire…

PROLOGO,parte di TK.

"Allora,com'è andato l'esame?"

"Che ne so…spero bene.Era durissimo,ma rispetto a quello che ho subito l'anno scorso…"

"Povero piccolino…."

"Non sei affatto divertente,lo sai fratellone?"

"Scherzavo!Pensa a me che dovrò presentare la tesi di laurea fra un mese e che devo sopportare 24 ore su 24 la mia ragazza che dice che non ho mai tempo per lei…."

"Mi sono sempre chiesto che ci trovi Sora in te"

"Ora sei tu che non sei divertente,Takeru!"

SORA: "Matt,muoviti!La casa è tutta in disordine ed è colpa tua che non rispetti i turni di pulizia!"

MATT(facendosi piccino piccino):"Ma dovevo suonare col gruppo!E poi devo parlare un secondo con TK!"

SORA: "Takeru,mica a te dispiace se non ti parla,VERO?"èé

Anche se Yamato mi stava implorando(ha sempre avuto scarsa attitudine per i servizi),io risposi che non mi dispiaceva affatto e mi divertii da morire a vedere Sora che se lo trascinava via dall'Università…certo che erano proprio una strana coppia…anche perché tutti pensavamo che avrebbe scelto Taichi,che era rimasto apposta per lei…

MARION: "Ehi amore a cosa stai pensando?"

"Oh..io…niente.Stavo pensando che Sora e Matt sono una bella coppia…ma-mi chinai per darle un bacio sulla guancia-mai quanto noi..

M: "Sono perfettamente d'accordo…Ora scusa ma ho lezione fra cinque minuti,ero venuta solo per salutarti"

"Non c'è problema…ci vediamo dopo."

Mi salutò con un bacio e poi andò via…Marion era americana,ma si era trasferita qui due anni fa e mi piacque subito…dolce,gentile e sempre altruista…Per certi versi mi ricordava Hikari e forse era proprio per quello che mi ero innamorato di lei…

Bene…qst era il primo cap della mia storia…ke dirvi?Recensite il più possibile,anche commenti non positivi,non preoccupatevi!

Alla prossima(non aggiornerò velocemente,causa troppi compiti al giorno…)!

PS:Le coppie che compaiono sono Takari(sempre!),Koumimi;Kenyako e Sorato.

A PRESTO!Hikari Kanna


	2. di nuovo insieme

Bonjour!

In questo primo capitolo vero e proprio,Hikari va a trovare un po' gli ex-digiprescelti,che le daranno delle novità che non avrebbe mai immaginato e incontra Takeru…

Ma, a voi tutti che leggete la mia "opera",sappiate il cammino per TK e Kari sarà tutt'altro che facile.E fra poco comparirà anche il punto di vista di Daisuke,che ho indicato come un protagonista.

Ma non devo anticiparvi tutto,perciò leggete e seguitemi lungo questo percorso molto accidentato,per favore!

Forse qualcosa di più… 

PARTE DI HIKARI.

Tokyo era proprio come me la ricordavo…la mia città…per quanto grande aveva per me mille piccoli posti segreti…

Ma non avevo tempo;dovevo assolutamente andare da Taichi a depositare la valigia. Già ne immaginavo la faccia,chissà quanto era cambiato e chissà se poi alla fine si era fidanzato con Sora?

Domande che molto presto avrebbero trovato risposta…

D-drinn!(pessima imitazione del suono di un campanello.nda)

"Chi DIAVOLO è alla porta?"

"Ehi fratellino come mai tutta quest'educazione?"

"Hi-Hikari?Che cosa ci fai qui?"

"Oh,adesso incominciamo ad intenderci…comunque…"Abbassai gli occhi "Preferisco non dirlo…è…una brutta storia.."

Taichi mi pizzicò affettuosamente la guancia e mi abbracciò dolcemente,come quando avevo otto anni.Riusciva sempre a tirarmi su…

"Non sei obbligata a dirmelo,se non vuoi"

Uff…stramaledette lacrime,mi tradivano sempre…Decisi però di seguire il consiglio di Tai e glissai….Cambia argomento e dirottai su lui e Sora…decisione sbagliata.

"Vabbè…Ehm,a-allora che mi dici della tua vita sentimentale?"Feci un sorriso."Tu e Sora?"

"Ci siamo lasciati circa tre anni fa."

Fu molto laconico,e capii che non dovevo spingermi oltre… 

"Ah…Allora la vado a trovare,si sentirà sola…credo.."

"Io invece credo proprio di no,dato che convive con Yamato e chissà magari ora è anche incinta…non lo so,sono tre anni che non la sento più-sorrise amaramente-chissà perché…"

" E allora oggi la rivedrai!" 

"Non ne ho voglia,e non tentare di convincermi!E comunque non m'interessa,visto che sono anch'io ora fidanzato!"

La notizia del fatto che fosse fidanzato non mi sconvolse più di tanto,ma il fatto che non voleva più vedere Sora e Matt,quello sì che m'irritava. 

"Sei sempre stato poco maturo,ma adesso le hai superate proprio tutte!Son…Erano i tuoi migliori amici…perché fai così!"

"Senti,io non ti ho chiesto niente quando non hai voluto parlare a proposito del perché sei tornata!Adesso non puoi pretendere che io cambi idea solo perché sei tornata tu!"

Vero…ma Tai si stava facendo solo del male così.

"Fai come cavolo ti PARE!Io vado a salutarla!" "Aspetta…" 

Mi girai,sperando che avesse finito di fare il bambino.

"Che altro c'è?"

"Mica mamma e papà mi hanno mandato qualcosa?" Perché m'illudevo sempre?Con lui era sempre una battaglia persa! 

"A parte il conto-corrente mensile che ti permette di fare l'università e vivere da solo;no,direi di no ."

"Ok .A proposito,hai intenzione di venire a vivere da me,tu?" 

"No,certo che no,sono tornata a Tokyo perché qui c'è un capo della mafia che mi vuole come amante e che mi mantiene!"-Cambai tono,visto che sembrava sul punto di cascarci-"Stavo scherzando…Con chi vuoi che viva?"

"No,è che io e la mia ragazza…vabbè niente…ci vediamo dopo!"

Se ne stava andando chissà dove,quando poi alla fine disse: "Se ci vai davvero,salutameli."

Che razza di fratello!Mi lanciò le chiavi,così abbandonai la valigia lì(senza disfarla,ero stanca morta),e mi recai subito alla sede centrale dell'Università,per mettere a posto un po' di carte. Fra qualche giorno avrei ricominciato a seguire i corsi di Lettere Classiche.(le ho scelto questa facoltà perché Hikari è molto intelligente e poi perché faccio il classico e quindi volevo che facesse qualcosa che ricordi da vicino ciò per cui io sgobbo ogni sacrosanto giorno…nda)

Dunque…mi trovavo con le chiavi di "casa"e senza niente da fare di realmente importante.Perciò decisi di andare davvero a trovare qualcuno…Mmm…per prima Yolei(e forse Ken?).

Alla vecchia casa di Yolei mi dissero che era andata a vivere poco distante con Ken!Ero contentissima per lei…era una vita che lo voleva!

Seguii le indicazioni che mi aveva dato uno dei tanti fratelli di Miyako ed arrivai ad una grande costruzione bianca. Qualcuno con dei lunghi capelli violacei uscì con un'aria schifata per buttare l'immondizia. Era proprio lei…e non sembrava essere cambiata neanche caratterialmente visto che,quando l'abbracciai da dietro,cacciò un urlo tale che Ken accorse subito.

Ken: "Che cosa c'è?"

Era spaventatissimo,ma mai quanto Miya che aveva quasi i capelli ritti in testa dallo spavento…(tipo Einstein oppure come in quella puntata in cui aveva fatto un esperimento chimico disastroso nda).

Miya non mi aveva riconosciuto perché non mi aveva ancora visto e Ken neanche,perché ero nascosta dalla sua fidanzata!

Yolei: "Ma CHI CAVOLO SEI ?"

"Ma insomma…possibile che non mi abbiate riconosciuto?"

Ken: "Questa voce…"

Yolei: "KARI?"

Ken: "Possibile?"

"Sììììììììì….sono tornata!"

Al che Yolei e Ken praticamente mi stritolarono e lei quasi piangeva. Cara vecchia Miyako…

Feci loro compagnia per poco tempo,visto che volevo fermarmi un po' da tutti quanti…certo che erano proprio cresciuti…Con una vena d'amarezza li sentivo parlare e dirmi cosa era successo in quel periodo…Dov'ero io nel frattempo?A farmi tradire…

Non ci volevo pensare,però e quindi mi feci dare informazioni per raggiungere Mimi. E poi scoprii che era fidanzata con Koushiro e voleva sposarlo! Ero l'unica single delle digiprescelte,wow…

Da Mimi praticamente fui accolta come una sorellina minore…Non conviveva con Izzi(è un santo a riuscire a sopportare Mimi!Nda),ma lui era lì e trafficava col computer(come al solito!).Mi chiese chi ero andato a trovare e se avevo visto Takeru,a cui pareva che fossi mancata molto…

In realtà non volevo pensarci, lui soprattutto non lo sentivo da un anno e mezzo e mi mancavano le nostre discussioni tragi-comiche...

Izzi probabilmente capì,e cambiò discorso chiedendomi come avessi intenzione di mantenermi. Solo lui riusciva a farmi vedere il lato prettamente prosaico delle cose…veramente non ci avevo proprio pensato,mi sa che avrei fregato un po' di soldi al caro Taichi.

Salutai anche loro e mi avviai verso una palestra di kendo che conoscevo molto bene.

"Ciao piccolo Codi!Come stai?"

Alla faccia del piccolo! Era un diciottenne alto almeno 15 centimetri più di me!

"Oh…."

Ci mise un po' a riconoscermi(ma ero cambiata così tanto?)e poi mi abbracciò.

"Ciao Hikari!Eri scomparsa…ma insomma dov'eri finita?"

"Lascia perdere!L'importante è che io ora sia con voi per nuove avventure!"

"Avventure…Hikari,siamo cresciuti un bel po',non credi?Adesso l'unica avventura è…vivere la vita di tutti i giorni."

"E ti sembra niente?Codi,la vita è la nostra più grande avventura!"

"Sì,scusa è che da quando è morto mio nonno io penso sempre in negativo e…"

"Oh scusami io non lo sapevo…io…"

"Bè ci sono molte cose di cui non sei al corrente…è perfettamente normale,non preoccuparti"

"Lo so…ora scusami io ero venuta solo per darti un saluto veloce… devo andare a ….a…a trovare Jyou,sì!"

"Va bene!Ci vediamo!E fatti sentire!"

Non volli neanche rispondere sì,mi sentivo…un'estranea…tagliata fuori. Completamente.

Ma non era colpa di Codi,lui aveva ragione…non eravamo più uniti da mondi da salvare,dipendeva solo da noi restare uniti…Solo da noi.

Poi incontrai davvero Joe.Fu molto cordiale e più espansivo di come me lo ricordassi. Fu davvero di consolazione vedere gente un po' più allegra di Codi!Il nostro incontro divenne però molto breve,perché doveva correre in ospedale.Era un medico specializzante e doveva darsi da fare!

Rimanevano solo tre persone(oltre a Daisuke,però mi avevano detto che aveva cercato fortuna in America ed era andato lì a 17 anni)…Sora,Yamato e…Takeru.

Decisi di andare a trovare Sora e Matt,era meglio vedere coppie felici.

Dalla parte di Takeru

#No scusa Izzi fammi capire un'altra volta. Perché devo andare alla mia vecchia scuola elementare?#

#Te l'ho detto,in quei computer della scuola ci sono dei file su Digiworld che mi ha richiesto Willis(penso che lo conosciate.Se non lo conoscete,compare in un film di Digimon nda)…è un problema per te?#

#Alle 8 di sera tu pensi che la scuola sia aperta!#

#Quante volte sei entrato in quella scuola senza che fosse necessariamente aperta!#

#Ma perché io?#

#Perché mi fido di te e perché sei l'unico che ha risposto al telefono…#

#E va bene…tanto Marion se n'è già andata…#

#A proposito,lo sai che è tornata Hikari?#

#…..#

#Ci sei?#

#CHI!OO#

#Come chi!Non è ancora passata a salutarti?#

#Qui l'unica persona che è venuta è stata la mia ragazza…#

#Lo immaginavo…Vorrà dire che ti verrà a trovare al più presto…#

#Ah..ok…ora vado alla scuola…#

#Ho detto qualcosa che non va?#

#No…assolutamente no…#

#Stai bene?#

#Certo…non preoccuparti! È solo che mi farà uno strano effetto rivederla…è cambiata?#

#Certo,però il suo carattere è sempre lo stesso…forse più triste del solito,ma è comunque lei!#

#Capisco…bè ora vado alla scuola sennò poi faccio troppo tardi…Ci vediamo.#

#A presto.#

La mia mente correva come impazzita…Lei era tornata…la mia migliore amica…la persona che mi aveva fatto battere il cuore per talmente tanto di quel tempo che avrebbe conservato sempre un posto speciale nel mio cuore…Era una sensazione confusa…sarebbe stato bello rivederla ma anche imbarazzante…che ci saremmo detti?

Boh…in quel momento era meglio andare a recuperare quei file nella scuola…

"Ahia!Ma che cavolo c'è?"

Ero andato a recuperare i "preziosissimi"file di Izzi ed ero sbattuto contro una sottospecie di scatolone.Avrei chiesto ad Izzi la ricompensa per la missione e per l'infortunio subito.

Ma poi sentii un altro rumore ed ero assolutamente sicuro di non averlo provocato io.

Mi guardai attorno,non c'era nessuno,ma siccome era tutto buio avrebbe potuto anche esserci un battaglione di piccoli digimon dietro di me…Praticamente mi misi a ridere a solo per la stupida idea che mi era anche solo venuta in mente…Ma non ero il solo a ridere…possibile che ci fosse qualcun altro?

O meglio qualcun'altra,visto che la risata era femminile(tanto i lettori hanno già capito chi è…XD). Chi cavolo poteva essere!

"Scusami…non ho potuto fare a meno di ridere…era buffo sentirti sbattere contro qualcosa e poi ridere…a proposito…chi sei?"

Una figura molto sottile aprì la porta della sala d'informatica;non potevo ancora guardarla perché era controluce,comunque mi parlò,e mi sembrò di conoscere la sua voce da sempre…ma prima di poter rispondere mi squillò il telefonino…

#Pronto?#

Ero quasi scocciato..

#Ehi Takeru sono io,Yamato!"#

#Ehi Matt che è successo?#

Era molto preoccupato,e notai che la figura non ancora identificata sorrise.

#Sora…ospedale…vieni…subito!#

Non riusciva neanche a costruire bene una frase…era davvero preoccupante,capii la parola ospedale…

#Ospedale?#

#Sì…ti prego,è urgente;è il giorno più…non lo so che è ma vieni lo stesso!#

Mi chiuse il telefono in faccia e io rimasi come un baccalà lì,vedendo la figura che si contorceva silenziosamente dalle risate.

"Mi spieghi chi sei e perché cavolo ridi?"

"Ora ho capito chi sei…ma tu…Non hai ancora capito chi sono?"

Accese la luce,gesto a cui non avevo minimamente pensato(perché le donne sono più intelligenti…scherzavo!Nda)e potei vederla,o meglio rivederla.

Era una splendida ragazza mia coetanea,ma non era una come tutte le altre…era…era…lei.Lei che mi conosceva meglio di ogni altro…in quel momento rividi tutte le cose fatte assieme…

"L'ironia del destino vuole che io sia ancora qui a pensare a te…nella mia mente flash ripetuti,attimi vissuti con te…è passato tanto tempo ma tutto è talmente nitido,così chiaro e limpido che sembra ieri…"

Infinito,Raf

L'abbracciai d'istinto e Kari iniziò a piangere,ricambiando il mio abbraccio,dicendomi che le ero mancato. In un attimo tutto il mio imbarazzo svanì,e così i miei dubbi.

"Che ci fai qui?"

La guardai in faccia,in fondo aveva ragione Koushiro,non era cambiata granchè…

"Ho deciso di continuare l'Università qui perché…ecco…non mi trovavo bene…"

"Non ti preoccupare,puoi anche non dirmi il motivo…"

"Come hai fatto a capire che…"

"Ricorda che ti conosco da una vita…" -

"Giusto…andiamo fuori o devi fare qualcos'altro d'illecito?"

"Io non sto facendo niente di illegale!"

"Scherzavo:p"

Ci eravamo appena seduti su quella panchina, che quasi dieci anni prima aveva visto un pre-adolescente gridare contro la propria migliore amica, quando lei si ricordò che dovevamo andare all'ospedale da Matt!

Arrivammo prestissimo in ospedale grazie alla mia macchina ed entrammo trafelati.

C'era anche Marion…e Taichi!

Sora era al reparto maternità…ero appena diventato zio.

Matt: "Ti presento i tuoi nipotini…Taichi e Natsuko."

Beh,vi è piaciuto?Spero proprio di sì…nel prossimo finalmente Kari andrà a vivere da Tk,con graaaande gioia della di lui ragazza,Marion…

Alla prossima!

Hikari Kanna.

EFP


	3. Una strana coppia di soli amici

Eccomi!Sono tornata col nuovo capitolo(ed è stata una tragedia scriverlo perché non sapevo cosa far succedere…");comunque più o meno mi sono districata…

Bene,inizia la storia!

DALLA PARTE DI HIKARI

Era commovente la vista di Tai che abbracciava Yamato e Sora,ed era stupendo il fatto che loro due avessero scelto come nome del loro gemellino maschio Taichi…Il triangolo era finalmente risolto?Grazie a Dio,sembrava proprio di sì!Meno male…

Certo che però io mio fratello non lo capivo…prima diceva che non li avrebbe più rivisti,poi diceva di salutarglieli,poi quand'ero andata a trovare Sora e Matt l'avevo trovato lì che parlava tranquillamente con loro…

E poi Sora che non si era sentita bene,una corsa in ospedale,un medico che aveva detto "ci vorrà tempo perché partorisca"e,visto che non avevo niente da fare,il ritorno alla mia vecchia scuola elementare…quella che per me era significata quasi tutta la mia infanzia…

Ma,ritornandoci,non avrei mai pensato che nel "pacchetto" dei ricordi ritrovati fosse inclusa anche la persona che a quei tempi significava tutto…Takeru…già,proprio lui. E la cosa più strana era stata il suo abbraccio,io…non avrei mai avuto il coraggio di farlo ed infatti sono scoppiata in lacrime quando mi ha stretto…lacrime di felicità,tristezza,rimpianto per non essere tornata prima…ma sentivo che tutti i miei dubbi e le mie paure scivolavano assieme a loro…poi scherzi ed una complicità fra noi forse mai scomparsa del tutto…dopotutto,i veri amici si vedono anche in questo,no? E ancora dopo,quella panchina…e poi la seconda corsa in ospedale, stavolta Sora aveva partorito,a dispetto di quello che aveva detto il medico…

Mi riscossi dai flash-back e vidi che Takeru si avvicinava ad una ragazza sconosciuta…chissà chi era?(incominciamo già da ora con la gelosia:p nda)

Tk si rese conto che la stavo guardando con tanto d'occhi,mi sorrise e me la presentò…

"Hikari…questa è Marion,la mia ragazza da circa un anno e mezzo…Marion,questa è Hikari,la mia migliore amica,quella di cui ti ho parlato tanto…"

La ragazza in questione annuì e mi strinse la mano.Non sembrava male,ma non mi rivolse la parola e poi mi suonava strano che Tk avesse una ragazza,lui che era sempre stato così timido! Lo era con me,figuriamoci come aveva fatto a dichiararsi…Sorrisi al solo pensiero. Lui mi guardò un po' strano e poi congedò Marion(era stanca,poverina…)con un bacio dolce. Le disse di tornare a casa e di riposarsi; tanto si sarebbero rivisti il giorno dopo.Lei mi rivolse un'ultima occhiata e se ne andò…forse perché mi ero girata mentre Takeru diceva tutte quelle smancerie?

"Non è che la tua ragazza è gelosa di me?"

"Naaa…è una persona fantastica,non si arrabbia mai con nessuno…" 

"(imitandolo)è una persona fantaaaasticaaa…oddio,il mio migliore amico è caduto anche lui in questa trappola?"

Mi diede un colpetto sul braccio e mi misi a ridere,vedendone la reazione…

"Smettila!Quanto sei scema,hai quasi 21 anni e sembri una bambina gelosa;chi cavolo hai incontrato a Kyoto che ti ha resa così?"

Questo non l'avrebbe dovuto dire,visto che era per CHI avevo incontrato lì che ero ritornata nella mia vecchia città…

"Io inacidita?Tsk tsk… comunque,ho incontrato gente che non mi ha permesso di vivere l'idillio che stai vivendo tu adesso,sai com'è!èé"

Mi ero infastidita,andava bene che lui fosse felice,purché non mi ricordasse il mio passato…Salutai frettolosamente tutti, abbracciai i neo-genitori e uscii fuori,dove c'era già Taichi che mi doveva riaccompagnare a casa. Peccato che non fosse solo…possibile che tutti fossero così schifosamente felici da farmi sentire davvero una zitella acida?(certo,è un po' difficile credere di essere acide zitelle a vent'anni…)

"Oh ciao Hikari!"

E adesso questa chi era? La conoscevo?

Taichi: "Ciao,sorellina non ti avevo visto….-/-"

"Fa niente…senti possiamo tornare a casa?Non mi sento proprio bene…"

Taichi: "A-ehm…noi veramente…"

Ah,giusto,era più importante la sua ragazza…feci finta di niente e sorrisi,dicendo che li capivo e che sarei tornata a casa a piedi…

Taichi: "Ma no,dai,è pericoloso…vediamo…Takeru!"

Il mio caro fratellino aveva appena intravisto Takeru che stava per andarsene con la macchina e lo chiamò chiedendogli se poteva portarmi a casa lui…Lo volevo strozzare…

"Se per lei non è un problema…"

Evitò di guardarmi in faccia,l'aveva capito che ero leggermente arrabbiata con lui…Comunque annuii,perché non mi andava proprio di tornarmene con due piccioncini…

"Ok…allora sali in macchina,dai"

Salendo nella sua macchina,vidi chi cavolo era la ragazza…semplicemente Jun…JUN?(O.o…ora sì che l'autrice ha veramente toccato il fondo…..)

DALLA PARTE DI TAKERU.

"Sei ancora arrabbiata con me?"

"No,però…avresti anche potuto risparmiarti quell'uscita,sai?"

Era ancora arrabbiata.

Ma era una rabbia che sapeva vagamente di delusione…poi capii che non voleva parlarne perché le dava fastidio parlare di coppie…allora era per questo che era tornata,per fuggire da qualcuno…

"Scusa…"

"Non devi scusarti se sei felice…scusami tu…"

"Kari…perché -o forse è meglio dire per chi- sei tornata?"

La domanda se l'aspettava perché iniziò a parlare(quasi) tranquillamente di un certo Mikado…veramente il racconto era molto confuso e lei dovette fermarsi più volte per la rabbia(che reprimeva in singhiozzi),però avevo capito che aveva sofferto molto e avevo capito che semmai avessi incontrato Mikado l'avrei fatto a pezzi…

"E ora sai tutto…contento?"

"Contento per cosa?Per il fatto che sei tornata o perché uno stronzo ti ha fatto soffrire?"

"Certo che se la metti in modo così crudo…"

"Beh…avrei voluto che ritornassi per un avvenimento più piacevole,però…"

"Tuo fratello è diventato padre,dimmi tu se questo non è un avvenimento lieto!"

"Veramente…volevo che tornassi perché ti mancavamo,non perché ti avremmo consolata…"

"Non ho bisogno della vostra comprensione,maledizione!Sono voluta tornare perché non mi sentivo più a mio agio lì e pensavo che forse,se fossi ritornata,tutto sarebbe tornato come prima…ma evidentemente mi sbagliavo alla grande."

Fece quasi per scendere dalla macchina,ma la fermai. Anche se non capivo perché,piangeva. Così la rassicurai come di solito si fa per una bambina…

"Stai un po' meglio,ora?"

"Sì,grazie…e scusa se sono così egoista,io…sono solo una codarda che voleva fuggire e…"

"Invece no…hai avuto un gran coraggio a ritornare qui,lo sai? Fuggire non vuol dire sempre scappare;anzi a volte è la soluzione che ci permette di uscire dalla scena con maggiore dignità."

"Lo credi davvero?"

"Ehi guardami ti ho mai detto bugie?"

"Farò finta di non avere sentito…Xp"

Eravamo arrivati davanti a casa di Taichi,solo che lui e Jun…come dire…si stavano dando parecchio da fare davanti al portone e parve chiaro sia a me sia a Hikari che la cosa sarebbe continuata…

"Potrei venire a casa tua,vero?"

Aveva uno sguardo che mi implorava del tipo:non-mi-puoi-lasciare-così-con-mio-fratello-che-fa-i-comodi-suoi-ti-prego! E così avrebbe dormito a casa mia….che razza di situazione,Marion si era già incavolata parecchio sul fatto che io ero andato in ospedale con Kari,figuratevi come avrebbe reagito a questo. Non dovetti aspettare poi tanto per scoprirlo,mio malgrado…

Poi,anche la macchina fece la sua parte,si fermò proprio in mezzo alla strada. Fortuna che era tardi e non c'erano molte persone fuori…

"Cos'è che devo fare io!Spingere la macchina fino a casa tua perché tu ti sei dimenticato di mettere la benzina!"

"Kari,se non ti sta bene puoi tranquillamente tornare da Jun e Taichi!"

"Se lo chiedi con tanta gentilezza..."

Non mi ero mai trovato in una situazione del genere…meno male che il tragitto era corto.

"Ok!Ce l'abbiamo fatta!"

"In squadra io e te siamo formidabili…dammi il cinque!"

Giusto in quel momento comparve la mia fidanzata…

"Ciao amore…non fraintendere(considerate che sia io sia Kari eravamo sudati,felici perché eravamo riusciti a spingere la macchina fino alla fina e ci stringevamo le mani…),eh!"

Marion: "Chi fraintende?Solo…perché LEI è qui?"

Kari stava sorridendo,probabilmente trovava buffo il suo accento oppure la scena la stava divertendo troppo…io intanto ero sempre più in difficoltà!

"Ehm…per problemi tecnici…sono l'unico che può ospitarla…ma è solo per poco tempo,finché lei e suo fratello non si metteranno d'accordo…"

M: "Certoooo…e tu mi vuoi far credere che non succederà nulla stasera?"

A quel punto intervenne Kari,imbarazzata e furiosa.

"Per chi cavolo mi hai presa?Lui è solo,SOLO,il mio migliore amico!"

Certo che le liti fra donne sono pericolose,quindi troncai il discorso lì.

"Marion,oggi non succederà NIENTE!Mi credi davvero così infedele?"

Lei in realtà stava piangendo,così l'abbracciai(Kari fece finta di vomitare).

M: "Scusami…però ho paura che…sai,tu ne eri innam…"

"Ehm…si è fatto tardi,amore,va a casa,su!"

Mi guardò stranita…come le era venuto in mente di dire a Kari che avevo una cotta per lei?O/O

M: "Io comunque ho sempre paura che…"

"In che lingua devo dirti che non faremmo niente,neanche se convivessimo insieme?"

Mi ero appena rovinato la vita da solo.

M: "Dimostramelo."

"Che?"

M: "Facciamo un patto:vivete insieme per un po'e se alla fine non vi sarete innamorati l'uno dell'altra,allora ti chiederò di sposarmi,Takeru!"

Kari stava per ammazzarla…

"Ma che razza di piani…"

"Va bene,facciamo così. Accettiamo la scommessa."

Hikari non era affatto d'accordo.

"Ehi,frena frena frena…come,accettiamo!"

"Tu dovresti abitare con Taichi ed essere costretta a sentire lui e Jun;io avrei bisogno di una persona che mi aiuti in casa:siamo a posto."

Strinsi la mano di Marion,la baciai sulla guancia e le dissi: "Diventerai mia moglie".Non mi sarebbe dispiaciuto nemmeno un po',visto che ne ero molto innamorato…

"Ti rendi conto di ciò che hai appena fatto,Takeru?"

Risposi di sì,ma in realtà non ne avevo la più pallida idea di ciò che quella decisione mi avrebbe comportato.

Allora?Vi è piaciuto il cap? Il prossimo sarà incentrato su Sorato e Koumimi.

Comunque, tranquilli,non ho affatto intenzione di far sposare Marion e Tk….

Hikari Kanna.


	4. Al sapore di cremaTi sposerò perchè

Sono tornata!Mai come in questo periodo ho desiderato ammazzare a scuola e specialmentel'insegnante di geografia che con i suoi assurdi progetti non mi ha permesso di lavorare alla fanfiction(ma vedi un po' questa!)!

Cioè,non che io poi faccia ritardi enormi,però mi da fastidio non riuscire ad aggiornare presto!Beeeene,vi devo dire che questo è più che altro un capitolo di transizione,e la parte del punto di vista di Tk sarà anche su Sorato e Koumimi…(avevo promesso che questo capitolo sarebbe stato solo su di loro,ma sarebbe stato troppo corto!Perciò sorry a chi aveva creduto diversamente!)

On commence donc!

Forse qualcosa di più… 

DALLA PARTE DI HIKARI.

Dormire. Era l'unica cosa che volevo fare in quel momento.Ma il sole aveva deciso diversamente:i suoi caldi raggi mi illuminavano il viso e non mi permettevano di ritornare tra le braccia di Morfeo…

Fuori era primavera,aprile con i suoi primi tiepidi giorni si stava incominciando a sentire;anche gli uccellini erano più contenti,tanto che un passerotto mi si posò sulla mano…Che carino con quegli occhioni!

"Ehi,socia della LIPU,vedi un po' che devi fare qui e soprattutto,per evitare malintesi,togliti il mio pigiama e levati immediatamente dal mio letto."

"Ho ancora sonno…"Mi rituffai fra le lenzuola,che in realtà sapevano del buon odore di Tk…

La sua soave(come no…)voce mi stava gentilmente ricordando la serataccia prima…

Cioè,uno poteva fare una scommessa con la propria ragazza,cioè che avrebbe convissuto con la sua migliore amica e che NON se ne sarebbe innamorato?Una persona normale non lo farebbe,ma Tk non è mai stato normale,dopotutto!

Ero arrivata a casa sua senza neanche un effetto personale,ma siccome morivo di sonno e di stanchezza,non sarei riuscita a fare un altro movimento se non quello di cascare sul letto per poter dormire…Per fortuna Takeru l'aveva capito in che guaio mi aveva cacciata,così mi diede un suo pigiama(circa tre volte il mio);mi fece dormire nel suo letto e lui dormì sul divano…Era stato estremamente gentile,questo glielo dovevo riconoscere,ma forse proprio perché aveva dormito sul divano era così scorbutico quella mattina…

Però dovevo alzarmi,se Marion mi avesse vista avrebbe vinto la scommessa…anche se poi,pensandoci,se Takeru avesse vinto(e quindi se fosse rimasto fedele a Marion)che ci avrebbe guadagnato?

(sbadigliando) "Che c'è?"  
" Neanche un grazie perché ti ho portato le valigie,rischiando di essere come minimo sbranato da tuo fratello?Neanche un piccolo grazie perché hai dormito nel mio letto?"

"Dopo il casino che avete fatto tu e quella pazza americana,no;non meriti PROPRIO niente!"

" Ah,bè grazie…" 

"Stavo scherzando,idiota…però pensavo…se Marion vince la scommessa,io e te ci innamoriamo,ma lei cosa ci guadagna?E se invece la perde,io e te non ci mettiamo insieme e lei si sposa con te…non dovrebbe essere il contrario?Quella ragazza è proprio esaurita…"

"Sì bè la sua logica è un po' contorta veramente…comunque…è in realtà una sfida…cioè se io m'innamoro di te,lei penserà "allora avevo ragione io,un uomo non può vivere a stretto contatto con una donna che se ne innamora";se invece io e te rimaniamo i semplici amici che siamo,lei capirà che aveva sbagliato sul mio conto e mi vorrà sposare…capisci?"

"Visto che al 100 io e te non ci innamoriamo,vorrei dirti…non è un po' presto per inguaiar….ehm,sposarti?"

"Sei la mia migliore amica eppure il mio matrimonio sarebbe da te osteggiato…" 

Nel frattempo io gli avevo preso di mano i cornetti che aveva comprato per colazione e ne stavo mangiando uno. Poi con la bocca piena dissi: "Nooo…Cofa te lo fa penfafe?"

"Vabbè fammi mangiare il cornetto…" 

"Per questo ti meriti un enorme grazie e un bel bacio schioccante sulla guancia,rigorosamente alla crema!"

" Almeno questo…"

Il primo giorno di quella che sembrava una convivenza all'insegna della stupidità più assoluta si prospettava bene…

"Mmh…ora che ci penso,Kari fra un paio di settimane compi 21 anni!"

"Vorresti dire che sono vecchia?"

"Che c'entra,in questo caso anch'io sarei vecchio!"

"E allora che c'è?"

Si ripulì la guancia da tutta la crema pasticcera che gli avevo lasciato e disse: "Volevo solo chiederti cosa ti sarebbe piaciuto per regalo,perché fai sempre la sospettosa?"

"È un dono di natura…comunque,non lo so;ma non ti preoccupare:il tuo regalo è in fondo farmi convivere insieme a te. Infatti,anche se tutto è partito da una scommessa idiota,sono contenta di stare per un po' di tempo insieme a te…potremo recuperare il tempo perso."

"Hai ragione,però il regalo voglio fartelo lo stesso…lo sceglierò io."

"Fa' un po' come vuoi."

"Dovresti mettere le tue cose a posto,e anche conoscere la casa,no?In fondo,mi sa che passeremo un bel po' di tempo insieme prima che Marion si decida che io non sono innamorato di te!"

Mi ritornò in mente Marion la sera prima…piangeva,poi aveva iniziato a dire una cosa,ma Tk l'aveva subito fermata…solo che non mi ricordavo cosa avesse iniziato a dire…

"Sì,hai ragione…a proposito,dov'è la mia stanza?"

Mi fece vedere tutti i locali della sua casetta…allora,c'era un soggiorno col famoso divano e una TV,poi c'era la cucina,la sua stanza(ma quella avevo avuto già modo di visitarla)e il suo bagno…Peccato che la casa avesse un solo bagno,quindi sarebbe diventato anche mio…E poi la stanza degli ospiti,quindi la mia nuova stanza. Era carina,con le pareti arancio chiaro ,un letto bianco così come l'armadio ed un piccolo comodino…bè non mi potevo lamentare,era molto più grande della stanza che avrei avuto a casa di Taichi.

"Bè se vuoi ti aiuto a mettere a posto le tue cose…"

"Non ce n'è bisogno…non ti preoccupare."

"Ma no figurati,tanto non ho niente da fare…"

"Se proprio vuoi…"

Era uno spasso mettere i vestiti nell'armadio insieme a Tk!La sua simpatia era notevolmente cresciuta in quasi sei anni che non ci vedevamo…o forse era sempre stato così simpatico con me e non me ne ero mai accorta?

"E questa busta cos'è?"

"LASCIALA STAREEEE!È LA MIA BIANCHERIA INTIMA,NON TOCCARLA!" /

"Oddio,calmati!Non lo sapevo!"O/O

"Mi sa che mi ci dovrò abituare,a situazioni del genere…"

Tk era completamente rosso,perciò scoppiai a ridere…era troppo divertente!

"Ah sì?Ti metti anche a ridere!"

Mi tirò un cuscino in faccia. Mi finsi indignata e gliene tirai uno a mia volta. (come neanche i bambini di due anni,nda)

Insomma,alla fine eravamo sul mio nuovo letto a morire dalle risate.

"Takeru…"

"Non dirmi che vuoi continuare perché non ce la faccio più…"

"Ah,no quello neanch'io…volevo solo chiederti…quand'è che cominciano i corsi?"

"Domani…"

"E cosa aspettavi per dirmelo?"

"Non me ne ricordavo…"

"Quindi devo andare a comprare i libri?"

"Direi proprio di sì…"

"Bene,allora tu pulisci qui e io finisco di mettere la roba a posto,poi andiamo a comprare i libri."

"Cosa!"

DALLA PARTE DI TAKERU

"Ricordami ancora come hai fatto a convincermi."

"Semplice…se non mi avessi accompagnato,non avrei cucinato io per cena…"

"Argomento convincente,ma che non ti permette di farmi portare tre quintali di libri!"

"Quanto sei polemico!"

Ero pure polemico!Dopo che l'avevo aiutata a mettere a posto la sua roba,dopo che avevo ripulito la sua stanza,ero pure polemico!

Improvvisamente mi squillò il telefono…era strano che si ricordasse di squillare sempre quando ero con Kari e sempre quando avevo qualcosa di voluminoso fra le mani…

"Non ti preoccupare…rispondo io."

#Pronto?#

#Ciao…sbaglio o mio fratello è troppo impegnato per potermi rispondere?#

#Indovinato,neo-padre…allora che è successo?#

#Niente,volevo chiedervi di venire al mio ultimo concerto…sai adesso sono padre di famiglia,fra una settimana dovrei laurearmi,non ho più tempo per queste cose…#

#Capisco…quando sarà?#

#Esattamente il 7 aprile,cioè fra 5 giorni…mi raccomando dovete esserci!#

#Certo,è normale!#

#Bene…allora fatevi trovare tu e Takeru il 7 alle 21,sempre al solito posto dove mi esibisco…ti ricordi dov'è,giusto?#

#Potrei scordarlo?Va bene,ci saremo! Ci vediamo il 7!Salutami Sora!#

#Non mancherò…ciao Hikari!#

#Ciao Matt.#

"Qualcosa mi dice che era mio fratello…"

"Sei perspicace…bene,siccome sei stato gentile da portarmi spontaneamente i libri,possiamo tornare a casa!"

"Merci mademoiselle….."

"Non sei curioso di sapere che ha detto tuo fratello?"

"Sì,ma se Sua Maestà non si decide a dirmelo…"

"Vabbè…comunque fra 5 giorni ci sarà il suo ultimo concerto,visto che non ha più tempo per fare il ragazzino…"

"Veramente ha solo 24 anni…sempre al solito posto?"

Kari annuì,finalmente eravamo arrivati a casa!

5 GIORNI DOPO

"Ma quanto cavolo siete lente,voi donne!"

"Oh!C'è voluto tempo per scegliere il vestito giusto;oggi è una giornata importante!"

Certo che però aveva scelto bene,era davvero bellissima con quel vestito bianco lungo,non troppo elegante…ma che andavo a pensare!

"Takeru…"

"Eh?"

"Ti eri incantato?"

"No,io…niente…sei davvero carina lo sai?"

Divenne tutta rossa,ma non avevo mai nascosto che lei fosse carina…perché reagiva così?

"Oh,io…grazie…visto che la scelta del vestito è servita a qualcosa?"

Era ritornata irriverente come sempre…però mi era piaciuto vederla imbarazzata!

"Dai,siamo in ritardo…"

Arrivammo appena in tempo;tutta la sala era strapiena!Ma ovviamente noi digiprescelti avevamo un posto di riguardo.C'erano tutti tutti,tranne Izzi,che ,mi spiegò Mimi, era alle prese con il computer e ovviamente la mia ragazza,che chissà dov'era finita…ma lei non era una digiprescelta.

Matt salì sul palco,la prima cosa che fece fu salutare Sora(che aveva lasciato i gemelli dai suoi),poi partì con le sue canzoni.Ci fu anche "Notte prima degli esami",in riferimento alla laurea che avrebbe dovuto conseguire tra un paio di giorni.(è una bellissima canzone!Ndesaurita-che-ama-la-musica-italiana!).

Poi silenzio .E partì una canzone dolcissima…

"Ti sposerò perché mi sai comprendere e nessuna lo sa fare come te…"

Yamato si fermò un attimo e il suo sguardo vide una Sora tre chilometri sopra il cielo(3msc era troppo riduttivo…vorrei vedere una di noi a ricevere una dichiarazione d'amore pubblica!Specie se a farla è uno tipo Matt…)in lacrime…in quel momento pensai…Sora e Matt vivevano insieme,avevano avuto due figli,ma non erano ancora sposati…e quel romantico di mio fratello aveva avuto la splendida idea di dedicarle il suo ultimo concerto!

"Ti sposerò perché hai del carattere quando parli della vita insieme a me…"

La voce era cambiata,non era più Matt…era…(rullo di tamburi….)

IZZI!

Mimi era sul punto di svenire…

Che cavolo ci faceva anche lui?A cantare poi non l'avevo mai sentito!Però aveva una bella voce…

"Probabilmente,anche lui non sapeva come chiedere la mano di Mimi…"

"Che hai detto,Kari?"

"Pensavo che se qualcuno mi cantasse una canzone del genere,gli direi subito di sì!"

"Voi ragazze siete anche troppo romantiche…!"

Però,in effetti…era proprio bello dichiararsi così,ci dovevo pensare per Marion…(Non se ne parla minimamente!Nda)

"E poi mi attiri sai da far paura fra il bianco e il nero dell'abbronzatura…

Ti sposerò perché ti piace ridere e sei mezza matta proprio come me…

C'è in comune fra di noi,c'è più di una cosa…ti sposerò perché per esempio so che del pallone sei tifosa ti sposerò perché non mi chiedi mai il giorno che sarai mia sposa e poi…e poi perché io so già che se litighiamo io e te non stiamo mai più di un minuto col cuore arrabbiato…"

La canzone non riuscì a finire,perché Mimi praticamente,incurante della folla,si buttò su di Izzi…lui,tutto imbarazzato,le fece la fatidica domanda…ovviamente Mimi accettò.

Per Sora e Matt la cosa fu un po' più discreta…appena finito il concerto,Matt glielo chiese fuori al chiaro di luna…

Le due ragazze avevano già costruito castelli in aria,dicevano che si sarebbero sposate lo stesso giorno,erano emozionatissime…bè era normalissimo!

Il giorno dopo per me e Hikari sarebbe stato un giorno di dura Università e c'era gente che pensava al proprio matrimonio…

Aspettami,Giappone…sto arrivando…


	5. Una notte movimentataWelcome back home

Fiuuuu…Me la sono vista davvero brutta;il mio computer era andato in tilt e non sapevo se funzionasse ancora o no…meno male che ha deciso di non lasciarmi adesso!ormai è arrivato Daisuke…bè,questo capitolo non parlerà proprio del suo ritorno a casa,questo quinto(già?) capitolo serve a spiegare un po' la situazione iniziale del triangolo Daisuke-Hikari-Takeru…

Quindi non vi preoccupate se sarà un po' strano,è il risultato di vari flash-back dei protagonisti…

PARTE DI HIKARI

"Yawn…mi sono proprio divertita al concerto,però sono stanca…" 

"Dai,pensa che domani c'è la lezione di filologia classica(spero che sia connessa con la facoltà di Lettere Classiche…se non lo è,scusatemi)…"

"Giusto per tirarmi su il morale,eh?" 

"Certo,io sono specializzato in questo."

"Ah ah divertente…" 

"Siccome hai tanto da ridere io vado nel frattempo in bagno!"

"No!Aspetta,dove ca…volo vai?"(Ehi Hikari,va bene che vivi con un ragazzo,ma non diventare grezza!) 

Troppo tardi…aveva già chiuso la porta…io volevo solo andare a lavarmi per poi dormire…

Però,avevo passato una bellissima serata…Yamato e Koushiro erano stati protagonisti di un gesto molto romantico!Perché io non avevo un ragazzo così?

"Ma ce l'hai con il mio letto?"

"Ah,era il tuo?" 

"Perché,dove pensavi di essere?"

"Sul mio…avrò bevuto troppo…" 

Eravamo sul letto di Takeru entrambi ed ero semi ubriaca…che bella situazione…

"Hai già finito nel bagno?"

"No,ero venuto in camera per prendere una cosa…" "Sbrigati…" "Kari,lo sai che a volte sei pedante?" "E allora perché sei qui a parlare con me?" "Perché ti voglio tanto bene…" Ok,era ubriaco anche lui. 

"Non l'avrei mai detto…"

"Donna di poca fede…" Non sapevo come,ma eravamo vicinissimi l'uno all'altra… 

"Sei troppo…vicino…io…"

Lo stavo per baciare.

"Sei tu che…" 

Mi stava accarezzando il viso…lentamente la distanza tra di noi stava diminuendo,quando sentimmo lo scoppio di fuochi d'artificio…chissà,forse erano ancora Matt e Izzi a festeggiare.

Lo strano incantesimo creatosi si era spezzato,per fortuna.

Takeru tornò come una furia in bagno ed io rimasi sul letto a pensare…cosa mi era passato per la mente?Baciare Takeru!

No,no,avevo davvero bevuto un po' troppo per festeggiare Mimi,Izzi,Sora e Matt.(chi più?)

Il mio cuore non voleva affatto rallentare il battito…ma in fondo perché me la prendevo tanto?Eravamo ubriachi e c'eravamo quasi baciati. Punto. Non era successo nient'altro…

**Improvvisamente una vecchia scuola si stagliò all'orizzonte,ma non era una scuola qualunque,era la mia ex-scuola media.**

**Tutt'a un tratto,delle voci ancora per poco infantili.**

"**Kari?"**

"**Che c'è,TK?"**

"**Hai già deciso che scuola fare,dopo l'esame delle medie?"**(se non sbaglio,dovrebbero fare l'esame di terza media a quindici anni in Giappone,nda)

**Ora capivo…stavo sognando…in realtà stavo facendo un incubo,rivivevo l'attimo in cui avevo lasciato Tk…**

"**Io…veramente…"Singhiozzavo.**

"**Perché piangi?"**

**Era sempre così dolce…io ero innamorata di lui,all'epoca…e gli dovevo dire addio. Ancora non sapevo cosa sarebbe successo sei anni dopo.**

"**Devo dirti una cosa…io…devo andare via…"**

"**E allora?Dopo tornerai,no?"**

"**N-no..io…io…non so se tornerò mai Takeru…non so se rivedrò più questi colori e non so se…non so se…-quella frase mi costò tantissimo-…rivedrò più te…"**

**Inizialmente non disse niente,poi abbracciandomi mi sussurrò che non ci saremmo mai persi di vista…non noi.La luce e la speranza,dividersi?Mai.**

**E invece…In un batter d'occhio mi ritrovai all'aeroporto…addio a tutti,specialmente a Takeru…scrivergli o parlargli per telefono non sarebbe certo stato lo stesso di vederlo crescere con me tutti i giorni.**

A quella scena mi svegliai…io soffocata dalle lacrime che lo salutavo…in realtà non ci dicemmo niente. I nostri occhi e i nostri cuori parlavano da soli.

O meglio,i miei occhi e il mio cuore erano un libro aperto…ma lui?Provava quello che provavo io per lui?

Quel sogno non aveva fatto altro che aumentare la mia confusione…avevo ancora sonno…ma che ore erano?

Mi voltai su un fianco, cercai la sveglia e vidi che erano le quattro di mattina!Oddio,erano le quattro, non mi ero ancora lavata e stavo dormendo sul letto di Takeru!°-°

Dopo essermi messa velocemente il pigiama,mi diressi nella mia neo-stanza. Peccato che lì dormisse Takeru. Poverino,forse mi aveva visto e aveva deciso di lasciarmi stare…perciò ritornai nel suo letto e cercai di riaddormentarmi,ma non fu semplice…

Insomma,alle sei meno un quarto ero conciata come un panda visto le occhiaie che avevo. Decisi di alzarmi per andare in cucina e prepararmi una bella tazza di latte.

Non ero l'unica ad essere combinata male…Takeru pure era in pre-letargo.

Evidentemente non era riuscito a dormire neanche lui. Chissà perché…

DALLA PARTE DI TAKERU

Stavo cascando dal sonno e con me anche Hikari…lei poi era particolarmente sfinita e a niente era servito il mio umorismo…comunque,siccome era proprio lenta decisi di andare in bagno prima io,alla faccia della cavalleria!

Quando uscii dal bagno per prendere un pettine, che stava sul mio comodino, trovai la mia coinquilina sul mio letto. Pareva proprio che ci stesse comoda…

Glielo feci presente e lei mi chiese se avessi già finito il mio turno. Poi,non avevo capito come,ma eravamo sul mio letto vicinissimi. Chissà quanti bicchierini di troppo avevamo bevuto…

"Sei troppo…vicino…io…"

Aveva l'intenzione di baciarmi.

"Sei tu che…"

Ad un certo punto le accarezzai il viso… me ne resi davvero conto solo allora che era bellissima…poi alcuni fuochi d'artificio fuori e l'incanto si spezzò.

Forse fu una fortuna,non lo sapevo;sapevo solo che avevo appena tentato di baciare Kari. Kari…Per l'imbarazzo tornai subito in bagno e la lasciai lì.

Quando uscii definitivamente dal bagno,si era ormai addormentata. Sciacquarmi la faccia non mi era servito a cambiare idea;la trovavo sempre stupenda. E proprio perché lo era,decisi di lasciarla dormire lì. Io non dormii una seconda volta sul divano,visto quanto era scomodo,e decisi di dormire nella sua stanza. Pessima decisione;il letto di Kari sapeva di lei e del suo profumo dolce:non riuscivo ad addormentarmi,cavolo!Per quanto fossi stanco…poi chiusi gli occhi e finalmente verso le due di notte mi addormentai.

**Ero in uno strano posto…era una specie di palazzo dorato che si ergeva sul mare. Per la curiosità ci entrai…dentro c'erano stanze bellissime…c'era persino un campetto da basket.Allora mi misi a giocare,pensando a come mi piaceva farlo quand'ero bambino!Palleggiando mi ricordai di tutte le volte che battevo Daisuke e Kari mi diceva "Vai,TK!".**

**Ma erano solo ricordi…presto mi stancai e decisi di visitare le altre sale del castello…ce n'era una con un computer. Iniziai a scrivere;da sempre avrei voluto fare lo scrittore…**(in realtà all'inizio pensavo che Takeru sarebbe diventato un cestista da grande e Hikari fotografa…invece uno è diventato scrittore e l'altra maestra!)

**Guardando lo schermo,mi ricordai che era stato proprio grazie a un computer che avevo conosciuto Marion…strano,quel sogno era fortemente impregnato di ricordi!**

**Cercavo annunci di lavoro in uno di quei bar che ti permettono la connessione ad internet per 250 yen all'ora**(che sarebbero 1,87 €)**.Mia madre non ce la faceva da sola a mandarmi all'Università e così dovevo cercarmi un lavoro per forza. Quel giorno,un freddo pomeriggio di ottobre,pioveva ed io non trovai niente adatto a me,così lasciai il posto alla ragazza che mi seguiva. Inutile dire che era Marion. Lei osservò per un momento la schermata del computer e mi disse,in una lingua a metà tra il giapponese e l'americano: "Tu stavi…ehm…looking for a…lavoro?"**(è bellissimo come la sto facendo parlare!ndautricemoltosadicaneisuoiconfronti)

**Ci misi un po' per capire cosa volesse dire e poi le risposi in inglese di sì. Sollevata,mi parlò in inglese e capii che lei,o meglio suo padre stava cercando dipendenti. Era proprio l'occasione per me!E poi la ragazza era pure carina! Lei mi disse di andare subito a parlare col padre e perciò ci avviammo sotto la pioggia e sotto lo stesso ombrello…**(ho sentito dire che in Giappone se due persone stanno sotto lo stesso ombrello sono o innamorati oppure molto amici…sarà vero?)

**Sotto la pioggia imparai chi fosse davvero quella ragazza…si chiamava Marion,era americana e suo padre dirigeva un'azienda televisiva che praticamente si occupava dei nuovi talenti…tipo un talent-scout,sì.**

**Bè,era strano come una perfetta sconosciuta mi chiedesse di lavorare per suo padre,se non mi aveva mai nemmeno visto…chissà,forse le piacevo.**

**Arrivati all'azienda televisiva,citofonò a suo padre. Mi ricordava l'azienda dove lavorava mio padre molto tempo prima…**

"**Hello,darling! Che sei venuta a fare qua?"**

"**Hi,daddy! Sono arrivata con un aspirante-worker…contento?"**

"**A-ehm…buonasera…"**

**Padre di Marion: "Buonasera giovanotto!Immagino che il mio tesoro ti abbia già detto in what consisterebbe your lavoro,no?"**

"**Più o meno…"**

**P.M. "Allora te lo spiego io!Praticamente noi ci occupiamo dei new talenti -in qualunque campo- americani e li facciamo conoscere in Japan!"**

**Quei due parlavano così strano…alla fine capii e accettai. Volevo dare la buona notizia ai miei genitori,quando il padre della ragazza disse che,siccome avremmo lavorato insieme,io e Marion avremmo dovuto conoscerci bene…praticamente passai la giornata sotto la pioggia a mostrare Tokyo a Marion,straniera. Che razza di pomeriggio…**

"**STOP!"**

"**Che c'è?"**

**M: "Io abito qui!Thanks per avermi accompagnata!"**

"**Figurati…a proposito,quando inizierò a lavorare?"**

**M:"Oh,già tomorrow!Ancora grazie per la ' bella ' giornata!"**

"**Ok…allora…a domani."**

**M: "Sììì! Bye bye, Takeru!"**

**Mi schioccò un bacio sulla guancia e salì. Certo che gli americani sono gente espansiva!Comunque…poi mi resi conto che avevo scritto il mio incontro con Marion al computer. Improvvisamente,il sogno cambiò…da una parte un campetto da pallacanestro,dall'altro un computer…che cosa voleva dire?**

Mi svegliai a quel bivio…che razza di sogno! Che ora era?

Caspita!Le cinque e mezza di mattina e non avevo dormito quasi per niente! Ma tanto era inutile,in quel letto non mi sarei riaddormentato…decisi di andare a bere una bella tazza di latte,giusto perché mancava lo zucchero da mettere nel caffè…

Un quarto d'ora dopo mi raggiunse anche Hikari…a volte ci leggevamo nel pensiero! Anche lei aveva una pessima cera…non ero l'unico a non aver dormito…Chissà perché…

DALLA PARTE DI(sigh…)DAISUKE(eccolo!)

"Dai,raga,non fate quella faccia!Non vado mica in guerra!"

"Ci mancherai!"çç

"Tsk tsk…com'è,prima vi lamentate di Daisuke che fa chiasso,di Daisuke che combina sempre guai…e poi? Vi mettete a piangere?"

"Bè,hai ragione…ma senza di te non ci sarà il solito casino…"

**IL VOLO PER TOKYO STA PARTENDO.RIPETIAMO:IL VOLO PER TOKYO STA PARTENDO.**

"Sentito…devo andare ragazzi!Mi dispiace,ma tanto è solo per pochi mesi!"

Jen: "Dai…"

La piccola Jennifer aveva una cotta per me fin da quando era giunto in America…era in lacrime,poverina.

"Dai,Jen-dissi abbracciandola-tornerò presto anche per te!"

Jen:"Dici davvero,Davis?"

"Certo!Ti ho mai mentito?"

Il resto del gruppo annuì vistosamente,mentre lei rise e mi sussurrò "Ti voglio bene".

Forse l'avevo illusa…ma non avevo tempo,dovevo prendere un aereo che aspettava solo me!

Giappone….adesso ci sarei ritornato una volta per tutte. Mi venne in mente un dialogo con il mio miglior amico Sam,che avevo fatto due giorni prima…

"**Daisuke…ma perché ti hanno richiamato in Giappone?"**

"**Perché sono ormai un cuoco famoso,pur avendo solo 21 anni…Scherzi a parte,non lo so…so solo che mi hanno offerto un posto di lavoro per sei mesi e so che ultimamente gli affari al ristorante non vanno poi tanto bene…"**

"**Capisco…sei sicuro di partire?"**

"**Sì…anche perché devo dimenticarla."**

"**Bè,in fondo c'è Jenny che…"**

"**Non è la stessa cosa,e tu lo sai benissimo!"**

"**Non ti scaldare,amico! Stavo pensando…ti ricordi il giorno che sei venuto in America?"**

**Sorrise,perdendosi nei suoi ricordi. E io feci lo stesso…**

"**E chi se lo scorda?"**

"**Arrivasti a 17 anni,senza un soldo,e col sogno di fare lo chef! Ti ricordi quando ti ho trovato per strada,che facevo il cameriere?"**

"**Bè…è stato grazie a te che ho fatto il cuoco!Perciò grazie davvero,amico!"**

"**Sono già passati quattro anni,Davis…e in un soffio sei diventato il mio migliore amico,hai fatto il cuoco dopo una lunga gavetta…e adesso? Adesso ritorni in Giappone!"**

"**Mi stai parlando manco fossi un vecchietto di novant'anni!Amico,un po' d'ottimismo!"**

"**Scusa…è che…ci mancherai,a me, a Jen, a tutti quanti."**

"**Prima di andare via…volevo chiederti…Sam…tu sei felice?"**

**Ci pensò su per un po'.**

"**Sì,direi di sì…non mi posso lamentare di come vivo!E tu?"**

"**Io?" Ripensai alla mia ex…**

"**Sì,sono felice."**

Il discorso finì lì…ed eccomi su un aereo con un'hostess che mi guardava con disappunto per il ritardo…tanto era inutile,era nel mio DNA fare figuracce!

In America avevo scoperto un mondo totalmente nuovo…come aveva detto Sammy,ero arrivato in America con le tasche bucate,con i pianti dei miei genitori che non volevano lasciarmi andare allo sbaraglio,con in testa un grande sogno…

Ma il destino mi aveva dato ragione!In fondo,è proprio vero,la fortuna aiuta gli audaci e solo l'uomo è l'artefice del proprio destino…

Certo che lì mi trovavo bene,avevo amici e anche una persona che stravedeva per me…in Giappone invece dovevo fare i conti col mio passato.

Ma potevo affrontarlo a testa alta…finalmente Daisuke,un po' da sempre considerato il pagliaccio,era diventato qualcuno.

Chissà gli altri che fine avevano fatto? Ero soprattutto curioso per Ken,il mio 'vecchio' miglior amico,Yolei,con cui litigavo sempre…e Kari?Un tempo avevo perso la testa per lei…ah,e poi Takeru!Chissà se poi si erano messi insieme!Oh, non che la cosa poi m'interessasse…in fondo mi ero costruito una nuova vita,e probabilmente anche loro.

**I PASSEGGERI SONO PREGATI DI ALLACCIARSI LE CINTURE,PERCHÈ L'AEREO STA PER ATTERRARE.**

Finalmente ero arrivato;non avevo detto a nessuno del mio ritorno,solo ai miei genitori,chissà che sorpresa avrei fatto agli altri!

E invece fecero loro le sorprese a me..!

Finita anche questa faticaccia!Adesso sarà un po' più difficile aggiornare ogni 7-10 giorni,per vari motivi…ma spero di farcela!

Grazie!  
HikariKanna


	6. Kari scenografa?

Sono tornata per la vostra gioia(spero…)con un nuovo cappy!

Le cose iniziano ad avere una piega interessante…ma siamo ben lungi dalla fine…ancora tante cose succederanno!Nel frattempo,spero che continuerete a seguirmi!

Forse qualcosa di più… DALLA PARTE DI HIKARI 

C'era un silenzio inquietante. Forse per l'imbarazzo,forse per l'ora che era…non riuscivo nemmeno a guardare in faccia Takeru…

"Vuoi anche tu un po' di latte per svegliarti?"

Aveva rotto il silenzio. In realtà,avrei preferito un caffè per svegliarmi del tutto,non erano manco le sei!Ma avevo dimenticato di comprare lo zucchero…"

"Io…sì,perché no?"

Riscaldò con calma il latte e me ne porse una tazza…per un po' si sentì solo il rumore del nostro deglutire,poi fui io a rompere il silenzio.

"Takeru…ehm…per prima…"

"Ah…io…preferirei non parlarne,dopotutto non eravamo molto lucidi!"

"G-giusto…anche perché sennò Marion chi se la sentiva!"

"Eh,in effetti!"

Forse era la cosa migliore,dimenticare ci avrebbe fatto bene!

"E pensare che dovevamo alzarci tra un paio d'ore!"  
"A proposito,penso che dovrei cederti il mio letto…praticamente ci dormi più tu che io!"

"Eddai!"

Finsi di picchiarlo,ma in fondo ero contenta che avesse questa capacità di sdrammatizzare anche le situazioni più imbarazzanti…però…non avevo mai provato quella strana sensazione di leggerezza che avevo sentito qualche ora prima…neanche con Mikado.

"Credo che dovremmo passare un po' il tempo…fino alle nove che dobbiamo essere all'Università!" "Nel frattempo vado prima io in bagno:P" 

Stavolta l'avevo battuto.

Alle sei e venti eravamo entrambi vestiti,con la casa (quasi)in ordine.

"Che facciamo?" 

"Mmm…perché non andiamo nel nuovo parco,quello che hanno costruito quand'ero via?"

"Come fai a sapere della sua esistenza?Ah,certo te l'avrà detto Mimi!" 

"Come cavolo fai tu a saperlo!"  
"Semplice!Lì Izzi ha baciato Mimi per la prima volta!"

"Uff!E io che speravo di farti una sorpresa!"

"Tu riesci sempre a sorprendermi!"

"In che senso?"

Stavamo scendendo per le scale e mi fermai. Riuscire sempre a sorprenderlo?Non sapevo perché, ma quella "specie" di complimento mi fece molto piacere.

"Nel senso che non mi sarei mai aspettato il tuo ritorno e…tutte queste cose…insomma…"

"Ah…capito…"

Mica tanto!Cosa intendeva con "tutte queste cose"?Alla nostra convivenza o…a Marion?(non è un personaggio molto popolare…è tipo Katherine2 ….che horror quella ragazza!)

"Kari,che ne dici di prendere i pattini e fare una bella pattinata nel parco?"

"Ma io non ce li ho i pattini…e poi…non sono molto brava!"

"E io che cosa ci sto a fare?"

"A fare l'idiota!E poi dove li recupero i pattini?"

"Beh,io ho quelli di…"

"Scordatelo!Se sono di chi penso io,no!"

(sospirando) "Marion non pattina,non ti preoccupare!Sono vecchi pattini di Matt!"

"Allora va bene…però mi dovrai aiutare!"

"Al vostro servizio!"

L'aria frizzantina del parco mi svegliò del tutto!Come mi faceva bene stare all'aria aperta…tirai un bel respiro profondo e mi infilai i pattini,sospirando per un altro motivo…ma chi me lo faceva fare di pattinare alle sei e mezza di mattina?

"Pronta?"

"Se cado e mi faccio male,la responsabilità è solo tua!"

"L'età ti fa male…"

"Vuoi vedere?"

Pattinavo a tutta velocità…ma era sorto un piccolo problema…non ero mai stata molto brava a stare in equilibrio…

"AHIA!"

"Io lo sapevo che sarebbe andata a finire così!Ma perché sei sempre così suscettibile?E soprattutto,perché non mi hai aspettato, che così ti aiutavo?"

"Insensibile!Io mi sono fatta male e tu pensi solo a farmi la predica!Stupido!"

Non solo avevo corso per dimostrargli che ero alla sua altezza,poi mi ero letteralmente schiantata contro un roseto e lui pensava a rimproverarmi…cretino!

Takeru sospirò di nuovo e mi disse: "Fa vedere,su!"

"Non toccare lì,mi fa male!"

"Sei caduta nel roseto e hai le mani piene di spine…ore te le tolgo,ma ti farò un po' male…"

Più delicatamente che poté,mi tolse le spine dalle mani e me le massaggiò un po',bagnandole sotto l'acqua di una fontanella.

"Ti fa ancora male?"

"Insomma…"

"Vabbè,sono le otto meno un quarto,vuoi tornare a casa?"

Poverino,in fondo l'avevo trattato male…sotto sotto,era come una rosa…sapeva graffiare ed essere bellissimo…di nuovo quella sensazione di leggerezza…

"Ma ti sei addormentata?"

"No…comunque non voglio tornare a casa…voglio pattinare ancora un po'!"

"Ma stavolta mi dai la mano,altrimenti cadi di nuovo!"  
"Ti,papà!"

"Io convivo con una pazza…"

Mi misi a ridere,era così buffo!Ed era così strano tenergli la mano…era…era come se avesse cancellato i graffi…forse non era poi così male…ma certo,era uno stupido a stare con quella!

DALLA PARTE DI TAKERU

Che cosa ci facevo io in un parco di Tokyo alle sei e mezza di mattina,che per me di solito era l'alba? Avevo passato una nottataccia,meno male che poi sia io sia Hikari avevamo deciso di non toccare più l'argomento "quasi-bacio".Mi era venuta la "splendida"idea di andare a pattinare…e Kari si era schiantata contro un cespuglio,per dimostrarmi che era brava…bella dimostrazione,non c'era che dire! Poi si erano fatte già le otto meno un quarto e Kari aveva ancora le mani tutte graffiate. Però quella scema voleva ancora pattinare e quindi dovetti tenerla per mano,altrimenti sarebbe ancora caduta…faceva uno strano effetto pattinare mano nella mano con lei di prima mattina!

"Takeru…mi toglieresti una curiosità?"

"Quale?"

"Come hai conosciuto Marion?"

" è la figlia del mio datore di lavoro."  
"Checosachecosachecosa?Esci con la figlia del tuo capo!"OO

"Perché,è un delitto?"

"No,però…wow,quindi sei raccomandato…a proposito,tu lavori!"

"Ah,non lo sapevi?Io lavoro per una specie di studio televisivo che pubblicizza i nuovi talenti americani in Giappone!"

"Che bello,così non gravi molto alla tua famiglia…potessi farlo anch'io!"

"Potresti anche farlo…seguimi!"

"Dove mi stai portando?"

"Allo studio televisivo!"

"EH?"

Arrivammo subito allo studio televisivo del padre di Marion…avrei fatto una follia chiedendo a Marion di assumere anche lei?Si sarebbe potuta occupare delle scenografie dello studio,le piaceva disegnare!E poi,Marion avrebbe potuto osservarci e forse quella stupida convivenza sarebbe finita presto.

"Takeru…che hai intenzione di fare?"

"Ho intenzione di farti lavorare assieme a me!"

"E io dovrei lavorare sotto la direzione di…quella!"

"La vuoi smettere?"

Corrucciò la fronte come una bambina arrabbiata,ma poi annuì.

"Ah,Kari,dovresti…ehm…staccarti dalla mia mano!"

Avevo già suonato per entrare e aspettavo che qualcuno mi aprisse.

"Ehm…sì,giusto!"

"Un'ultima cosa…"

"Che cosa,Takeru?"

Le porsi il mignolo…mi guardò senza capire. Perciò le dissi: "Promettimi…che non proverai più a baciarmi…"

Arrossì,strinse il mignolo e sussurrò: "E tu promettimi che non t'innamorerai mai di me…"

"Promesso."

Padre di Marion:" "Ehi,Takeru!Ma non eri fidanzato con mia figlia?"

Kari scoppiò a ridere e io,sospirando,dissi: "No,questa è la mia migliore amica…Hikari,questo è il padre di Marion."

"Scusi se le sono scoppiata a ridere in faccia…comunque,il mio nome è Hikari Yagami."

P.M: "Fatemi capire…lei che cosa dovrebbe fare qui?"

Nel frattempo eravamo giunti nel suo ufficio…di Marion nessunissima traccia.Strano.

"Ecco…lei…vorrebbe lavorare come scenografa…"  
Hikari mi guardò con aria interrogativa.

P.M:"Perfect!Giusto ora che Nanami è in riposo per maternità!"

"S-sicuro che non sia di disturbo?"

P.M:"No,assolutamente!E poi mi sembra di capire che conosci già mia figlia!Bene,bene!"

Se ne andò sfregandosi le mani.

"E tu lavori con uno del genere!"

"Perché,è così antipatico?"

"No…è strano,ma simpatico…solo vorrei sapere come fa ad avere una figlia come Marion!"

Inutile…anche se avessero lavorato insieme per anni,dubitavo che le due donne più importanti della mia vita sarebbero mai state ottime amiche!Subito arrivò Marion,aveva una faccia un po' arrabbiata…

M. "Takeru…possiamo parlare da soli,per favore?"

Guardai Kari,lei mi sorrise e se ne andò senza fare una piega. Sentii poi che firmava il contratto e che avrebbe iniziato a lavorare a breve.

"Che c'è?"

"COME,dico COME ti è venuto in mente di farla lavorare qui!"  
"Smettila. L'ho chiesto a tuo padre e per lui va bene. Che problema c'è se lavora insieme a me?"

"Quella strega ti porterà via da me,me lo sento!"

Cominciavo a perdere la pazienza…non sapevo che potesse essere così lunatica.

"Punto numero uno:se lei lavora con me,tu osservi come io e lei siamo solo amici.

Punto numero due:non puoi fare finta ,almeno per me,di sopportarla? Punto numero tre:CHI è stato a dirmi di andare a convivere con lei!"

"Scusami amore…"

"Per favore,smettila con tutti questi 'scusami amore'…ora è tardi,devo andare all'università,sono già le otto e mezza…ci vediamo questo pomeriggio."  
"Aspetta!"  
Me ne andai arrabbiato con lei,e compresi il significato del sogno di quella notte…dovevo scegliere,scegliere fra Kari e Marion nel sogno…nel sogno o anche nella vita reale?

DALLA PARTE DI DAISUKE

Arrivai in Giappone che erano solo le sette di mattina…in realtà il lavoro sarebbe dovuto cominciare fra un paio di settimane,ma dovevo un po' vedere dove sistemarmi…solo,non con Jun!

Mmm…volevo subito andare a vedere Ken che fine aveva fatto!Speravo che alla fine non si fosse messo con Yolei…il mio migliore amico non poteva essere così stupido da mettersi con lei.Ma era presto…oh,chi se ne importava?

Ken mi aveva inviato via mail il suo indirizzo postale e mi diressi subito là.La mia valigia si era persa,quindi ero solo con un borsone.

Bussai alla porta e mi aprì un mostro pieno di crema. Urlai e anche quella 'cosa' lo fece.

"MA CHI CAVOLO?"  
"Ugh…ma chi sei?"  
"Chi sei tu!"

Decisi di essere più naturale possibile…

"A-abita qui un c-certo Ken Ichijouji?"

"Ken è il mio fidanzato,che cosa vuoi da lui?"

Finalmente si affacciò alla porta una testa assonnata.Ken.

"KEN!"Mi misi quasi a piangere…non era cambiato per niente!

"D-daisuke?"

Il mostro intervenne: "Tu…sei..Daisuke?"

"Ehi,Miya,di questi tempi non hai fortuna con i vecchi amici!"

"COSA?TU SEI MIYAKO!"

"Perché,non si era capito?"

Ken disse ridendo:"Forse,amore,se ti levi la maschera di bellezza è meglio."

No…non era possibile…il mio migliore amico era un cretino!OO

Miyako si tolse la maschera e finalmente la riconobbi. Non era cambiata molto neanche lei…

Ken: "Allora,Daisuke,che ci fai qui?"

Miya: "Non eri in America?"

"Ehm…sì,però un talent-scout americano trasferitosi qui mi ha offerto lavoro fino a ottobre,ed io ho accettato!"

Miya: "Comunque la permanenza negli Stati Uniti non ti ha fatto bene…mi hai scambiata per un mostro!"

"Ma se tu mi apri con quella maschera di bellezza in faccia,come pensi che io riesca a riconoscerti…e fattelo dire,neanche a te l'età ha fatto bene!"

Miya: "Cosa!"

Ken: "Tronchiamo la questione,che forse è meglio!"

"Sì,infatti!"

Penso ancora oggi che Yolei avesse lasciato perdere la questione solo perché lo aveva detto Ken…era bello poter vedere quanto può cambiare una vita,e comunque vedere che in fondo le persone a cui sei affezionato non cambiano mai. Così era per me e quei due…Roba da non crederci,si erano fidanzati ed erano andati a convivere!

"E il mitico Taichi come sta?"

Ken stava per strozzarsi e Miyako scoppiò a ridere. Che avevo chiesto per avere questa reazione?

Ken: "Ehm…scusa Dai,ma sono le otto meno un quarto e noi dovremmo andare!Comunque ti consiglio di andare a trovare Taichi,tanto oggi non dovrebbe avere lezione!"

"Va bene…dove abita?"

Ken e Yolei si scambiarono un'occhiata e mi diedero l'indirizzo.

Non capivo il perché di quell'agitazione,ma decisi di tagliare per un parco che era lì vicino. Erano più o meno le otto,c'era una coppietta che pattinava mano nella mano…che carini…

Sospirando,pensai a quanto mi sarebbe piaciuto essere come loro,senza nessun pensiero e senza avere avuto il cuore infranto…

Arrivai davanti alla casa di Taichi,era sempre la stessa quindi avrei anche potuto fare a meno di farmi dare l'indirizzo. Citofonai al pulsante su cui c'era scritto Yagami. Mi rispose una voce di donna familiare: "Entrate!"

Chissà chi era…forse Sora?

Salii fino al pianerottolo e vidi due ragazzi,una che se ne stava andando e l'altro che era ancora assonnato. Uno era sicuramente Taichi,la ragazza aveva i capelli rossi,ma non era Sora,era…era…JUN!  
"Sorella,che ci fai tu qui!"

Jun si girò tutta rossa. "Daisuke?"  
Taichi tossì violentemente e disse: "Ma non eri nel Nuovo Continente,tu?"

No…mia sorella e il mio mito insieme,no…

Jun: "Io devo andare amore…ci vediamo!Ehm…fratellino?"

Jun provò a richiamarmi tre volte,ma non avevo alcuna reazione…se ne andò sbuffando e salutando amorevolmente Taichi.

"Su,Daisuke!Non è mica la fine del mondo se io sto con Jun!"

"Lo dici te!Ma che cosa hai fatto in questi quattro anni,il lavaggio del cervello?E cosa hanno fatto a mia sorella,visto che stravedeva per Matt?"

Taichi deglutì piano e con molta calma mi spiegò che Yamato e Sora si sarebbero sposati di lì a poco,e che io mi sarei dovuto fare una ragione del fatto che lui stava insieme a mia sorella. Ci pensai su,mentre mi accomodavo sul divano…in fondo bastava fare 2+2…se Jun si fosse sposata con Taichi,allora io sarei diventato parente di Taichi!Improvvisamente mi sentii pieno d'amore per mia sorella.

"E Kari?Non vive più con te?"

"Non ti ricordi che Kari era partita?"

"Ah…sta ancora a Kyoto?"

"No…veramente è tornata qualche giorno fa,ma per non so quali ragioni,è andata a vivere con Takeru."

"CON CHI?"  
"Come,chi!Takeru,ti ricordi chi è,no?"

"Wow…allora avevo ragione,si sono messi insieme!"

"Non saltare subito alle conclusioni…Takeru è fidanzato con un'altra,e a quanto pare mia sorella,dopo una brutta delusione ricevuta a Kyoto,non ne voglia sapere di ragazzi al momento!"

"Scusa,e allora perché convivono insieme?"

"Non me lo chiedere,non lo so. Ma se li vuoi andare a trovare,questo è l'indirizzo."

Decisi subito di andare da loro due,anche se Taichi mi disse che probabilmente erano all'Università. Ma che cosa stavano facendo,quei due?Come mai la loro vita affettiva era sempre così ingarbugliata? Ad un certo punto,stavo fissando il foglietto con l'indirizzo che avevo in mano,quando qualcuno mi venne addosso. Era una ragazza dai lunghi capelli biondi e occhi verdi. Quegli occhi verdi…

"Sorry!St-stavo pensando ad altro e…"

Aveva appena smesso di piangere.Le dissi di non preoccuparsi. Di certo non poteva essere lei,no.Mi guardò negli occhi…

"D-daisuke?"

Era Marion.

Adesso i miei lettori saranno sconvolti…li capisco…comunque mi scuso per il ritardo ma avevo il cosiddetto blocco dello scrittore!Grazie a Miya che involontariamente me l'ha fatto passare!  
Baciotti,HikariKanna.


	7. Una vecchia storia

Ho accumulato un enorme ritardo!Scusate!"

Ehm…siamo al settimo capitolo;per me è un grandissimo traguardo!E ringrazio coloro ke mi fanno andare avanti,cioè ki legge e recensisce questa storia!Grazie davvero

E vorrei un po' scusarmi con takari forever,visto ke ha penato molto!Spero ke questo cappy ti piaccia…fammelo sapere!

Bene…in questo cappy non compare il punto di vista di Takeru,perché sinceramente a tre punti di vista è faticoso…e iniziamo con Daisuke!

Forse qualcosa di più… 

Dalla parte di Daisuke

Marion se ne andò frettolosamente,lasciandomi con un foglietto in mano e come un perfetto idiota. Ancora non ci credevo… Non poteva essere lei!La rincorsi subito e riuscii ad afferrarla per un braccio.

"Tu…possibile che tu sia Marion?"

M:"Let me alone!"

Volevo guardarla negli occhi…perché ormai ero certo che fosse lei(dal suo modo di parlare)…ma quante sorprese mi stava offrendo questo ritorno in Giappone?Prima Ken e Yolei,poi mia sorella e Taichi,e adesso…adesso lei.

Piangeva,opponeva resistenza,non voleva vedermi…

"Ascolta…perché non ne parliamo davanti ad un caffè caldo?"

Annuì con poca convinzione e si lasciò portare.

Finalmente trovammo un bar e ci sedemmo ad un tavolino.

"Che cosa ci fai,Davis,in Giappone?"

"Beh…_forse_ è la mia nazione,_forse_ qui ci sono i miei parenti ed amici,che dici?"

"Ah,giusto…"

"Piuttosto…che cosa ci fai tu qui?"

"Sto qui per mio padre."

"Come siamo loquaci!"  
"Sei tu che parli troppo!"

Mi rivolse uno sguardo pieno di rancore,che mi congelò in un istante.

"Ma tu…ecco…perché stavi piangendo?"

Il suo sguardo divenne un po' più triste…odiavo vederla soffrire!

"Problemi col mio ragazzo."

Ci misi un po' a capire ma la cosa mi fece male…Marion aveva un ragazzo?(ora che sa chi è…nda)  
"Perché?Che ti ha fatto quello…"  
"Ehi…è tutta colpa mia…gli ho detto che la sua migliore amica è una strega,che sono convinta che lui mi abbandonerà per _quella_…insomma,è logico che ce l'ha con me…"

Il suo ragazzo e la sua migliore amica mi stavano dando sui nervi. Pagai i due caffè e invitai Marion a fare una passeggiata. Stranamente accettò.

"S-scusami se ti ho trattato così;è un periodaccio e non so più dove sbattere la testa,io…"  
"Secondo me,sei solo un po' stressata,nulla di grave!"  
Le sfiorai il volto e sorrise…finalmente la vedevo sorridere…

"E…come stanno gli altri?Sam,Jenny e tutta la banda?"

"Ah,loro stanno benone!"

"Comunque tu non hai ancora risposto ad una domanda…perché sei qui?"  
"Perché una trasmissione televisiva mi ha offerto un lavoro come…"  
"Ecco chi cavolo era l'ultimo talento di mio padre!TU!"  
"Eh?"

La logica non era mai stata il mio forte,quindi cominciavo a non capire…

"Voglio dire…"rideva"che la trasmissione che ti ha offerto un contratto fino ad ottobre siamo noi!"

Stava morendo dalle risate:non l'avevo mai vista così dolce,ilare,così…bella.

"NO!IO lavorerò con te!"  
"E non solo!Conoscerai anche il mio ragazzo e la sua migliore amica!"  
"Ma non avevi detto che…"

"Per questo ho litigato con lui…non volevo che l'altra lavorasse con lui…però…dopotutto,l'amore è un compromesso,no?"  
Aveva ripreso un tono di voce sommesso,quasi volesse convincere se stessa di ciò che stava dicendo.

"Davis…ma stavi andando da qualche parte?"

"Ah sì!Che cretino!"

"Sempre così sbadato,eh?"

Le sfiorai una guancia con un bacio e mi diressi da Takeru e Hikari…in lontananza la vidi sfregarsi la guancia.

Mentre camminavo,pensavo a lei.

Spiegare cosa fosse per me Marion era complicatissimo…partirò dall'inizio.

Dunque,ho già detto che io arrivai in America a 17 anni senza un soldo e che mi "raccolse" Sammy facendomi lavorare come cameriere.

Un giorno nel ristorante in cui stavo(avevo più o meno 18 anni),mi capitò di servire una ragazza capricciosa ma stupenda…bhe,Marion.

La odiavo,mi trattava come uno schiavo e quando non le piaceva qualcosa me ne addossava la colpa. Quando infatti quella sera tornai nelle cucine ero furibondo. Sam però mi disse di rimanere calmo,cosa affatto facile per uno come me. Mi disse inoltre che quella ragazza e suo padre erano possibili acquirenti del locale. Insomma,alla fine mi ritrovai a lavorare per quella negriera. Ma conoscendola,imparai che portava solo una maschera…appresi che le era morta la madre quand'era piccola e che doveva mostrarsi forte…per quale motivo non lo so…se uno sta male,non fa prima a sfogarsi,anziché rischiare di diventare nevrotico?

Una sera,quando il ristorante era chiuso,si accasciò stanchissima su un tavolo…ed io le portai un dolce che avevo fatto appositamente per lei. Inizialmente mi guardò senza capire,poi scrutò il dolce ed infine l'assaggiò…ricordo ancora che mi chiese come mai io fossi così gentile con lei e io le risposi che in fondo una bella ragazza non doveva essere così scontrosa.

Non sapevo come,ma mi fece tenerezza…in quel momento la sua maschera cedette,così come lei cedette alle lacrime. E non sapevo perché,ma la cosa mi dava fastidio. Così la rincuorai, e le dissi che fare i coraggiosi e i duri...bhe…non serve a un bel niente…perché non ci impedisce di soffrire. Da quel momento diventammo amici e lei ogni tanto usciva con me e la mia comitiva. Ma poi qualcosa era cambiato…e vivevo della sua risata,vivevo perché lei uscisse con me…non mi ero mai sentito così…ma un giorno,di punto in bianco,lei se ne andò…proprio il giorno successivo ad una mia soffertissima dichiarazione. Perciò,quando la incontrai,ero nervosissimo. Perché non sapevo se lei all'epoca dovesse già andarsene e quindi non volesse illudermi;o se la mia dichiarazione l'avesse confusa e dunque lei fosse partita per non vedermi più…uff,quanti problemi!In quel momento sapevo solo che non importava se i miei sentimenti erano cambiati,tanto anche se fosse stato così,lei era già fidanzata…

Finalmente arrivai dove abitavano Takeru e Hikari. Certo mi dovevo far spiegare bene quella faccenda della convivenza!Mmm…ma erano già le nove,probabilmente erano all'Università. Infatti non mi rispose nessuno…decisi dunque di andare all'ufficio del mio nuovo datore di lavoro,che avevo scoperto fosse il padre di Marion…quell'uomo mi era sempre stato simpatico.

Insomma,camminai per un altro po' e arrivai davanti allo "studio televisivo"…certo che mi faceva un effetto entrare in uno studio televisivo e lavorare in TV! Non l'avrei mai detto…

"Ehi Davis finalmente sei arrivato,ragazzo mio!"

Sentii che le mie spalle stavano crollando sotto una poderosa manata;era lo stile inconfondibile del signor Ross(ehm…è il primo cognome che mi è venuto in mente nda).

"Ah,è lei signore!Buongiorno!"

"E allora?Che mi dici,boy?"

"Mah…niente…ho avuto prima il piacere di rincontrare sua figlia,poco fa…"/

Risposi imbarazzato.

"Ah,sì?Ecco perché è tornata un po' più allegra…quando prima ha litigato col suo fidanzato aveva una faccia!Anche se non la capisco…lui le è sempre stato fedele,solo perché ora viene qui la sua migliore amica a lavorare come scenografa,fa tutto quel casino!Boh...donne…"

"Non si preoccupi…io non le capirò mai…"

"Allora,suppongo che tu voglia sapere il tuo ruolo qui,giusto?"

"Ehm…in effetti me lo stavo chiedendo!"

"Dunque…tu dovrai essere una specie di testimonial della nostra trasmissione che si occupa di nuovi talenti…tu sarai la nostra "promessa"…"

"Sì,ma in pratica che devo fare?"

"Lavorare come cuoco nel ristorante che ho appena comprato e poi ogni tanto uscire in TV per dire come ti troverai bene a lavorare da me!Perché sono sicuro che sarà così!E poi magari mi espanderò nel settore della letteratura,o anche della scultura,o magari in quello cinematografico…"

Stava iniziando a vaneggiare;quando comparve una sorridente Marion(sta diventando umana…-)e io,solo muovendo le labbra,le chiesi se suo padre faceva sempre così…rise ancora una volta e mi fece segno di uscire dall'ufficio del padre.

M:"Ehm…Davis…perché mi hai baciata sulla guancia prima?"-/-

"Ah…perché non ti vedevo da tanto tempo!"

M:"Ah…capisco…io adesso devo andare!Ciao!"

Mah…suo padre aveva ragione…cosa passerà mai per la testa delle donne?Cosa pensava Marion in quel momento? Boh!

Passai il tempo girovagando per Tokyo,e soffermandomi in ogni posto che mi ricordava qualcosa…così facendo,arrivò l'una:ora di pranzo!Sì,ma dove andavo a mangiare?Chissà se Tk e Kari sarebbero stati contenti di avermi come ospite…

Insomma,ritornai a casa loro e bussai al citofono;mi aprì uno dei due e salii. La porta era aperta e appena entrai vidi due figure,l'una sull'altra sul divano,che si contendevano un telecomando. Certo non era una posizione molto comoda. Silenziosamente(perché non si erano ancora accorti di me) li guardai;erano cresciuti un sacco,ed erano proprio belli insieme…almeno, a me facevano quest'effetto già da dieci anni prima,quando li avevo conosciuti.

"Eddai, Takeru! Fai un po' il gentiluomo!"

"Non se ne parla!Non ho voglia di vedere quella fiction un'altra volta!"

"Puff!Smettiamola,che è arrivato qualcuno!"

"Ma hai chiesto chi fosse?"

"No,ma penso sia Taichi o…"

"Ehm…va bene che ci somiglio,ma non sono proprio Taichi!"

Fui accolto da un potentissimo grido di sorpresa "DAISUKE?";possibile che mi avessero già riconosciuto?

"Ehi,ma….tu non eri in America?"

"Sì,Kari,però…"

"E poi,come facevi a sapere dove abitiamo?"

"Se mi fate parlare!"

"Ops…scusa…"

"Bene…allora,sono tornato stamattina perché ho ricevuto una proposta di lavoro;e sono andato dapprima da Ken e Miyako,poi ho scoperto che Jun sta insieme a Taichi- al che Kari rise –e poi vengo a scoprire che convivete insieme!Mi spiegate che cavolo sta succedendo!"

Intervenne Kari:"Anch'io ho avuto la tua stessa reazione,quando sono tornata una settimana fa…comunque,ora tenterò di spiegarti…per Ken e Yolei,bhe…lo sapevamo tutti che prima o poi si sarebbero messi insieme…invece nessuno sapeva di Jun e Taichi…"

"E questo è stato uno choc anche per chi è rimasto qui…"la interruppe Takeru.

"Comunque,è un po' che stanno insieme,da quando Sora si è messa insieme a Matt…"  
"Cosa?Pure loro?"

"Sì,Sora ha partorito qualche giorno fa,e poi anche Mimi e Koushiro…"

"Ma quante coppie formate da due digiprescelti ci sono?Praticamente mancate solo voi due!"

Arrossirono furiosamente. Allora era vero che non stavano insieme.

"Ma perché…voi due…non state insieme?"

"No!Certo che no!E poi lui è fidanzato!"

"Pure tu!Cioè,qui gli unici single siamo io,Codi,Joe!"  
"Ehm,veramente anch'io sono single!E poi,Joe fa il filo ad una sua infermiera e Codi…bhe mi sa che pure lui ha qualche spasimante…insomma solo io e te siamo single."

Wow…tutti fidanzati alla faccia mia!E pure Takeru…chissà con chi!

"Ehi…mi sembri abbastanza scioccato…come mai?"

"Certo che lo sono,Tk!E…a proposito…non mi avete ancora detto come mai vivete insieme!"

Takeru arrossì di nuovo e mi spiegò che la sua ragazza era molto gelosa e che quindi avevano fatto una pseudo-scommessa;Takeru e Hikari dovevano convivere per qualche mese e non innamorarsi l'uno dell'altra.

Scommessa del cavolo. Chiunque fosse la sua ragazza,non sapeva che stava giocando col fuoco. Takeru e Hikari,anche se qualche tempo fa odiavo dirlo,erano una bella coppia…ma la loro storia mi ricordava quella di Marion…

"Scusa Takeru,ma la tua ragazza come si chiama?".

"È una stupida americana sotto cui dovrò lavorare fino a quando non troverò qualcos'altro!"

"Uh,quanto sei polemica!Comunque,Daisuke,lasciala stare…e poi abbiamo pure litigato!"

"Hai detto –stupida americana- ?"

"E allora?"

"Come si chiama?"

Mi rispose Takeru e sentii le ginocchia abbandonarmi. Si chiamava Marion…e non era possibile che fosse una coincidenza.

Dalla parte di Hikari

Sentii Marion e Takeru litigare,ma me ne andai subito…non avevo nessuna voglia di entrare nei loro litigi. Sinceramente quella ragazza mi stava scocciando…Firmai il mio contratto e mi avviai all'Università. Poco dopo venni raggiunta da Takeru.

"E allora?Le vostre dolcissime voci si saranno sentite fino a Osaka!"

"Lasciamo perdere!La mia ragazza sta diventando paranoica…è convinta che ci metteremo insieme!"

"Mamma mia…la prospettiva di essere nei suoi incubi non mi piace neanche un po'…"

"Cambiamo discorso…ti fa ancora male la mano?"

"No…sai che saresti un ottimo infermiere?"

"Grazie!"

"Ehi,non ti credere chissà chi!"

"Acida!"

"Fallito con le ragazze!"

"Ah,sì?"

Meno male che eravamo arrivati,altrimenti Tk avrebbe continuato a rincorrermi per un sacco di tempo…e non ne avevo proprio la forza,considerato che la notte prima non avevo chiuso occhio. Strano,ma non mi sentivo troppo bene…cioè,mi divertivo,ma ero come in attesa di qualcosa,qualcosa che avrebbe cambiato la mia vita…e che non sapevo quando sarebbe arrivata.

La lezione di filologia classica fu più pesante del solito e all'ora di pranzo ero quasi uno zombie. Eravamo:non che Takeru se la passasse meglio.

Non vedevo l'ora di tornare a casa e vedere il mio telefilm preferito. E invece

no; Takeru doveva vedere il notiziario sportivo! Maledetti maschi,perché vivono solo di pane e sport?Misteri della vita…

Comunque,non era normale che io mi ritrovassi a contendere il telecomando col mio migliore amico…

Ma non mi sarei mai aspettata una scena del genere…giudicate un po' voi:io e Tk sul divano a lottare per il telecomando e Daisuke,sì proprio Daisuke,che era ritornato dall'America e che ci fissava. Insomma,era quantomeno normale che non ci aspettassimo la sua visita,no? Era stata proprio una bella sorpresa!

Poi ovviamente lui cercò di capire cos'era successo…seppe di Sora&Matt,di Mimi&Izzi,di Ken&Yolei…e poi venne a sapere della famigerata scommessa…però era strano,tutti convinti,persino lui,che io e Takeru stessimo insieme…ma che avevo scritto in faccia,"Io amo Takeru Takaishi"! Quanto mi facevano arrabbiare quelle voci…poi stranamente Davis volle venire a sapere il nome della ragazza di Tk…e quando seppe che era americana e che si chiamava Marion,bhe…avrei giurato che avesse appena avuto un infarto.

"Daisuke…ma che hai?"

"Io…conosco… quella ragazza…"  
Intervenne Takeru per sdrammatizzare:"Ma dai!Chissà quante Marion ci sono!"

Cosa che l'altro non gradì.

"NON PUO' ESSERE UNA COINCIDENZA,TAKERU!".

Come faceva Daisuke a conoscerla?Glielo chiesi e ottenni questa risposta:

"L'ho conosciuta in America…era…"

Giusto!Marion era americana!Ma esattamente che cos'era per Daisuke-kun?

"Daisuke…-gli misi una mano sulla spalla-mi spieghi gentilmente chi è Marion per te?"

Ma quello se ne andò via,non capivo se era furibondo,sconcertato,triste,non lo sapevo…sapevo solo che non era certo il modo più bello per fare una rimpatriata…

"Dobbiamo rincorrerlo!"

"No,Takeru,vado solo io!"

"Perché?"

"Perché il mio istinto femminile sente odore di cuore infranto,e quindi è meglio se ci parlo io!"  
"Ma Marion è la mia ragazza!Avrò il diritto di sapere che cosa c'entra Daisuke,o no?"

"Ma non ci avevi litigato?Per piacere,fidati:in queste cose è meglio una ragazza…quando si sarà calmato e sfogato,ne parleremo tutti e tre insieme."  
"Se lo dici tu…"

Mi allontanai in fretta,rinunciando così al telecomando…dov'era Daisuke?E perché Takeru si ostinava a voler venire con me?Che,non voleva che stessimo soli noi due?Ripensandoci,però,aveva ragione…anche se aveva litigato con Marion,era comunque la sua ragazza,ma adesso era più importante Daisuke…almeno per me. Ma per Takeru?Chissà…

"DAVIS!"L'avevo finalmente trovato.

"Allora…mi spieghi cos'è successo?"  
"Niente…"  
"Come,niente?Ti conosco da dieci anni,capisco quando menti!"

"Hi-Hikari…"  
Era sconvolto,che Marion fosse…?

"Takeru…è Takeru il suo ragazzo…"

"Ma che fai,deliri?"

"Prima di venire da voi,l'ho incontrata…"

"Chi?Marion?"

Annuì con impazienza."…e mi ha detto che aveva appena litigato col suo ragazzo,perché pensava che lui amasse la sua migliore amica…e io ho iniziato ad odiarlo,senza neanche sapere chi fosse…e…beh…all'inizio non voleva vedermi,poi ci siamo seduti ad un bar,abbiamo parlato un po',mi ha chiesto come stessero i nostri amici in America…e poi ho capito che lavorerò insieme a suo padre…e…poi sono venuto da voi…sono così confuso,Hikari!"

Bhe,certo non era l'unico…

"Fammi capire…tu e Marion vi conoscevate già,poi oggi vi siete rincontrati e lei ti ha parlato di me e di Takeru,non sapendo che tu ci conoscessi già…dopo,sei venuto da noi e hai capito che il ragazzo di Marion e Tk sono la stessa persona…fin qui,è tutto giusto?"  
"Già…"

"Però c'è una cosa che mi sfugge…"

"Cioè?"

"Perché sei così tanto sconvolto?"

Rise amaramente."Perché…perché Marion era la cosa che amavo di più,anche se non siamo mai stati insieme…perché proprio Takeru è il suo ragazzo?"

Ops…allora avevo capito bene…Marion non era una semplice amica…

"Certo che è proprio una buffa coincidenza,sai?"

"Io so solo che ogni volta che sono innamorato di una persona,questa ama Takeru. È matematico."

Arrossii…ma come faceva a sapere che mi piaceva Takeru quand'ero adolescente?

"Ehm…non è che io proprio amassi Tk…insomma…"

"Ehi…anch'io ti conosco da dieci anni,e so quando menti."

"Daisuke…lo sai che questo complica ulteriormente le cose?"  
"Ulteriormente?"  
"Sì…credi sia facile vivere col tuo migliore amico,che prima ti piaceva?E…insomma…dopo che hai provato a baciarlo…e poi,vieni tu e succede un disastro e…"

"Frena,frena,frena!Hai provato a baciare Takeru!"

"Ero ubriaca…e poi era stato dolce con me,quando si era trattato di consolarmi per Mikado…"

"Mikado?E chi è?"

Con voce piatta dissi:"Il mio ex,che mi tradiva."

"Piccola Hikari…anche tu hai sofferto molto,vero?"

"Come non mai…e anche adesso,quando vedo Takeru e Marion insieme,bhe…mi danno fastidio…"

"Ti danno fastidio perché sono felicemente fidanzati e tu no;oppure perché vorresti essere al posto di Marion?"

Restai interdetta…Daisuke aveva appena insinuato che ero gelosa! IO!E di Takeru,poi…no no,erano finiti i tempi in cui per me c'era solo Tk.

"La seconda opzione,credo. E a te?"

"Tutt'e due…"

"Sei ancora innamorato di Marion?"

"E tu di Takeru?"

Ma si era fissato!Io non amavo Takeru!

"Senti…non mi va di discutere…basta che adesso tu ti sia sfogato un po'…comunque,cosa pensi di fare con lei?"

"Non lo so…"

"Va bene…io devo andare,che è tardi."

Volevo anche parlare con Takeru,in modo da tranquillizzarlo…sì,ma che gli dicevo?Vedi che Daisuke ama la tua ragazza?No,non andava bene…ecco,magari gli potevo dire che _erano_ fidanzati,o che Daisuke_ era _innamorato di lei,ma non aveva risolto niente…mmm,meglio la seconda ipotesi.

"Hikari,aspetta…"

"Che c'è?"

"Diventa la mia ragazza."

"Aspetta…credo di non aver capito bene…che hai detto?"

Ribatté fermamente deciso. "Perché non fidanzarci?Siamo entrambi single,a me piace ancora un po' Marion,ma ormai non posso più averla…"

"Ma non voglio fidanzarmi con te solo perché al momento non sono innamorata di nessuno!"

"Shhh…non ti chiedo una risposta ora…deciderai al tuo ventunesimo compleanno."  
Sparì,lasciandomi attonita. Il mio compleanno sarebbe stato fra una settimana;che gli dovevo rispondere?

Takeru.Avevo bisogno di lui.

Corsi verso "casa" e aprii violentemente la porta. C'era Takeru che abbracciava Marion…e improvvisamente divenne tutto chiaro. Se per qualche assurda ragione io ero ancora innamorata di Takeru,era meglio finire subito questa farsa. Perché Takeru stava abbracciando Marion,non mi stava chiamando per vedere dove fossi. Perché Takeru voleva stare con lei,non con me,altrimenti mi avrebbe baciato quella sera.

"Allora,Hikari?Che ti ha detto Daisuke?"

"Daisuke è…il mio ragazzo,ora."

Per tutti i takari che hanno letto,non mi maledite!

E per tutti i dakari,non vi fate strane illusioni!Ci vediamo alla prossima!(che di questo passo,sarà dopo la fine della scuola!)

**HikariKanna**


	8. Kari's birthday

Forse qualcosa di più…

Dalla parte di Takeru

"Aspetta…credo di non avere capito bene…che cosa!"

"Hai capito benissimo,invece!Sono fidanzata con Daisuke…c'è qualche problema?"

Bhe…in teoria no,ma in pratica mi suonava così strano…Hikari e Daisuke insieme? Mi sciolsi dall'abbraccio di Marion e le chiesi gentilmente di andare a casa. Così ebbi modo di parlare con Kari.

"Mi puoi spiegare, per favore, cos'è successo?"

"Semplice:ho rincorso Daisuke,ho scoperto che gli piaceva Marion quand'era in America, e adesso non gli va di soffrire,così…mi ha chiesto di mettermi insieme a lui…così forse lui dimenticherà Marion…"  
La questione mi sembrava un po' affrettata,quasi Hikari non volesse darmi spiegazioni,o quasi stesse inventando ciò che diceva.

"E tu stai insieme a lui come seconda scelta?O perché anche tu devi dimenticare qualcuno?"

Mi guardò arrabbiata;ma io ero profondamente convinto di quello che dicevo. Prima mi ero visto arrivare Daisuke,poi Daisuke appena aveva sentito il nome di Marion iniziava ad andare fuori di testa,poi Hikari lo rincorreva e diceva di restarmene a casa…poi Marion veniva e mi diceva di essere stata solo una stupida ad essere gelosa di lei…poi mi aveva abbracciato e alla fine,dulcis in fundo,mi ero visto arrivare Hikari che proclamava"Sono la ragazza di Daisuke"…se il mondo si fosse dato una calmata,gliene sarei stato eternamente grato!

"Tk…rifletti prima di parlare!Io non devo dimenticare nessuno!E non mi interessa se ti comporti da geloso nei miei confronti!"

Geloso io?  
"Semmai sei tu che ti comporti come se fossi gelosa di me!"

"COSA?Sei un egocentrico,sai?Non ruoto attorno a te!Se voglio avere un fidanzato,devo chiederti il permesso!"

Ma perché era così acida?Che le avevo fatto?

"Certo che no!Solo che qualche giorno fa mi hai detto di voler chiudere con gli uomini,e adesso sei fidanzata con una persona che è arrivata qualche ora fa e che conosci da anni!  
Cos'è,un colpo di fulmine a scoppio ritardato?"

Sembrava delusa.  
"No…ma non mi aspetto che tu mi capisca…dopotutto,non sai cosa sia una delusione d'amore…"

Ce l'avevo di fronte a me,la mia prima delusione d'amore.

"Questo è quello che credi tu,Hikari."

"Comunque io e te non abbiamo niente da dirci. Convivere insieme non vuol dire essere fidanzati…e non vuol dire impicciarsi negli affari altrui!"  
"Ma come impicciarsi!Io mi preoccupo per te,stupida!Non voglio che tu soffra insieme a uno che…"  
"A uno cosa?Takeru…pensi di essere l'unico degno di avermi e l'unico in grado di non farmi soffrire?"  
"La sai una cosa?Ti preferisco da single,sei meno acida!Stai pure con lui,cosa m'interessa!Anzi,è meglio….perché,se prima avevo…no,niente!" /

Si fermò e mi guardò smarrita. Avevo detto qualcosa che non avrei dovuto dire!Se prima avevo…se prima avevo provato cosa!

"C-che vuoi dire?"

Perché balbettava?Le tremava la voce…cosa che mi fece pensare che era debole,fragile…che aveva bisogno di protezione…

"T-take…che cosa stai facendo?"

La stavo abbracciando,volevo farla sentire protetta. In quel momento,beh…non saprei neanche dire perché…forse perché non avevo mai litigato davvero con Kari,forse perché non credevo che Daisuke sarebbe stato adatto a lei…ok,lo ammetto:un po' geloso lo ero. Più che altro per il fatto che da quel momento in poi avrebbe avuto un ragazzo,avrebbe…non lo so…era così che si sentiva lei quando io ero con Marion?Era quello che aveva pensato quando ci aveva visti abbracciati?Oddio,quante domande…ancora adesso non so darmi una risposta…guardo Daisuke al volante,mi sono affidato a lui,speriamo solo in bene…

Ma è meglio continuare a raccontare,così capirete perché ora che vi parlo sto in macchina con Daisuke e Marion diretto a Kyoto…

Accarezzai i capelli di Kari e mi regalò uno splendido sorriso;ma non avevo lo stesso intenzione di scusarmi…ero davvero convinto di ciò che affermavo,cioè che Hikari non avesse avuto un vero e proprio motivo per mettersi con Daisuke,che l'avesse fatto solo per scherzo…

"Takeru…scusami!è che sto un po' nervosa,questa cosa con Daisuke,ecco…in realtà non stiamo insieme…"  
Il mio sospiro di sollievo si sentì fino all'Antartide.

"E insomma…lui me l'ha chiesto,così,per gioco…e…"

Stava tornando la mia solita Kari,piccola,allegra e dolce. Ma la cosa ancora non mi quadrava bene.

"Però io non ho ancora risposto,mi ha dato tempo una settimana…Take,che cosa devo fare?Rimanere solo buoni amici…o…-arrossì- qualcosa di più?"

Ecco…la domanda che temevo di sentire…consigliare a Hikari di mettersi con Daisuke giusto per dimenticare una volta per tutte le delusioni d'amore subite,e quindi semplicemente affezionarsi a lui,o…più egoisticamente dirle che Daisuke non era,secondo me,adatto a lei e continuare a vederlo soffrire per la mia ragazza e continuare a vedere Hikari soffrire vedendomi lei insieme a Marion, e pensando (sempre lei)di essere sola?Messo così,il concetto è un po' contorto,però…la domanda fondamentale era:ma io volevo che loro due stessero insieme?Risposta:non proprio.

Ma volevo forse far soffrire due dei miei migliori amici per il mio egoismo?Mmmm…forse Marion sarebbe stata pure contenta se Hikari si fosse fidanzata…no,adesso non c'entrava Marion!Il problema ero solo io…

"Allora?Che mi consigli?"

La voce di Hikari mi strappò alle mie riflessioni.

"Io...credo che tu e…-deglutii-Daisuke…dovreste essere…forse…qualcosa di più…"Fatto.L'avevo detto. Visto? Ero riuscito ad essere altruista e…

"Forse qualcosa di più?Take-kun…"

Mi guardò negli occhi. Odiavo vederla negli occhi,perché capiva sempre se stavo mentendo o no .

"…grazie…"

Stavolta fu lei ad abbracciarmi. E io come un idiota volli per un momento essere Daisuke.Perché lui avrebbe avuto lei per chissà quanto tempo…forse un giorno,ma forse tutta la vita…oddio!Che andavo pensando!

Mi sciolsi dall'abbraccio,e Kari se ne andò in camera sua a studiare.

Io mi misi a sfogliare alcune foto…1999,un anno che non dimenticherò mai…2002,pensai…in quell'anno Hikari aveva conosciuto Davis…

2005…io e Hika a quattordici anni…se ci pensavo,a quell'età credevo che io e Hikari un giorno ci saremmo fidanzati!Tanti,troppi ricordi…da quando era arrivata,non facevo altro che pensare al passato!E tutto quello che ci eravamo detti,erano solo favole…luce e speranza,per sempre insieme!

E dopo giorni passati insieme…Chiusi di scatto l'album,basta passato!Era ora di preoccuparsi di Hikari,di Daisuke,e di Marion…ultimamente la mia ragazza l'avevo un po' trascurata…

Sì,era proprio il momento di stare un po' con lei,anche se non volevo lasciare Hikari sola…

Ma lei si era addormentata pacificamente su un libro,così uscii un po'.

Fra qualche giorno sarebbe stato il suo compleanno,quindi dovevo darmi un po' da fare.

Gioielli?No…Album di foto?No,basta foto! Forse…peluche?Ma aveva più di vent'anni…uff…quant' era difficile fare regali! Passai la giornata per negozi,ma niente.

Perciò tornai a casa,ma non c'era nessuno. Forse era con Daisuke…perché,perché,perché pensavo solo a lei?E non ero neanche passato a trovare Marion!Cavolo…

Una settimana dopo.

"Buongiorno principessa!Su svegliati!"

"Ma è domenica!Ho sonnooo!"

Hikari stava ancora dormendo,ma era il suo compleanno e,visto tutto il casino fatto per comprarle un regalo,non volevo che perdesse ogni singolo momento di un giorno che viene una volta all'anno!

"Buon compleanno,scema!"  
Ci mise un po' a carburare e a capire che era il suo compleanno,ma poi mi ringraziò scoccandomi un bacio sulla guancia,pericolosamente vicino all'angolo delle mie labbra.

"Daaa!Pure la colazione a letto!Grazie,Tk!"

"Figurati!"

Mangiò come una bambina quello che le avevo portato…e pensai che in fondo per me non era cambiata. Certo,ormai era una giovane donna,ma certe volte pareva avesse 8 anni!

"Ehi,come mai tutta questa premura?Non è che hai cambiato idea e vuoi che dica no a Davis?"  
Rise. In effetti non aveva ancora detto nulla a Daisuke, avrebbe scelto in quel momento. Sentii il cuore battere molto veloce,troppo veloce…ma le avrei comunque fatto queste gentilezze,anche se fosse stata fidanzata con Daisuke-kun.

Era giunto il momento di farle vedere il regalo…

"Kari?"  
"Sì?"

"Ecco…io…ti devo far vedere il regalo!Voglio essere il primo!"

"Ehm…però prima mi faresti lavare,vestire e ritornare in possesso della facoltà di intendere e di volere?"

"Ok…io nel frattempo vado a prenderlo…"  
Ritornai in camera mia e presi il regalo. C'era voluta Yolei per sceglierlo,ma credevo che le sarebbe piaciuto un cucciolo di gatto!Nel bigliettino avevo scritto che l'avremmo allevato insieme,così vedevamo chi era il vero irresponsabile.

Chissà gli altri che regalo le avevano fatto. Chissà se Marion le aveva fatto un regalo.

"KARIIIIIIII!"

Oh no. Oh no . Erano arrivati tutti…Il loro brusio si sentì quando loro erano ancora sulle scale. Uffa,volevo essere il primo!

Kari uscì dal bagno,splendida,e aprì la porta ad uno scalmanato gruppo di amici.

"KARI!AUGURI,PICCOLINA!"

Furono Yolei e Mimi ad iniziare,e vidi tutti gli altri regali.

Dunque…Yolei e Ken avevano optato per una collana,Koushiro e Mimi per un megapeluche a forma di gatto(ce l'avevamo tutti con i gatti!),Sora le aveva confezionato un vestito…Vennero regali su regali,così tanti e alcuni davvero strani che non riesco a ricordarli tutti. Ma di Daisuke e di Marion,neanche l'ombra quella mattina di metà aprile.

La giornata passò fra balli(Yamato cantava però…peccato,volevo vederlo ballare!),ricordi,risa,e tutto quello che un compleanno può portare. Quando poi tutti se ne andarono,rimanemmo soli io e lei. Avete presente quando fate una festa con i vostri amici,vi divertite ma la giornata passa tanto in fretta che voi non volete che passi un altro anno per stare così?

È quello che successe;rimase un alone di malinconia attorno alla felicità. E lei non aveva ancora aperto il mio regalo. Ma qualcuno bussò alla porta e andai ad aprire. Daisuke. Marion.

"Ehi,ragazzi,ma non sareste dovuti venire un po' prima!"  
"Ehm…sorry,Tk…ma devo dare una cosa a Hikari…"

"Eh,io invece devo chiederle una…risposta…"  
"Ah sì,me l'ha detto,Davis…quindi non ti imbarazzare!"

"Ah,davvero?E…che ne pensi?"

Che non volevo tu stessi insieme a lei!

"Bè…la cosa mi ha un po' stupito,però…sono contento!"

Almeno credevo…

"E tu,tesoro?Come mai sei qui?"

"Per passare un po' di tempo con te che non ci sei mai!"

Mi abbracciò in cerca di affetto e Daisuke se ne approfittò per andare da Kari.

"S-solo per questo?"

Cercavo di divincolarmi per sentire la risposta di Kari.

"E poi volevo consegnare una lettera di scuse a Kari…ecco…ora…non credo più che sia innamorata di te!"-"

"Era ora!"Sorrisi sinceramente felice.

"Anzi…probabilmente adesso starà dicendo sì a Daisuke…"

Mi parve di sentire nella sua voce un po' di malinconia. Così le accarezzai il viso;mi faceva tenerezza…e dopotutto era sempre la mia ragazza…

"Sai che cosa ha regalato Davis a Hikari?"  
Il mio regalo era ancora intatto,uffa!

"Sì,penso una cosa tipo un macchina fotografica,o giù di lì…"

Le avevano regalato cose che io avevo scartato in partenza,ma speravo di darle il mio dono subito,considerando che il gattino non stava affatto fermo!

E poi sentii un sì.

Dalla parte di Hikari

Takeru mi guardava sconvolto.

"Aspetta…credo di non avere capito bene…che cosa!"

Incominciai a spazientirmi. Essere avvinghiato a Marion lo faceva diventare sordo?

"Hai capito benissimo,invece!Sono fidanzata con Daisuke…c'è qualche problema?"

Takeru mandò via Marion,secondo me un po' bruscamente…ma sinceramente non mi andava di criticare Tk anche per quello. Ma si vedeva chiaramente che lui voleva parlarne.

"MI puoi spiegare,per favore,cos'è successo?"

Oddio!Ma era proprio duro di comprendonio!

Così gli dovetti spiegare quello che era successo,e lui mi chiese se mi mettevo con Daisuke per dimenticare qualcuno!Come cavolo si permetteva!

"Tk…rifletti prima di parlare!Io non devo dimenticare nessuno!"

Presi fiato…non è che era geloso lui?

"E non mi interessa se ti comporti da geloso nei miei confronti!"

Mi fissava strano,ed ebbe il coraggio di dire che io ero gelosa!Brutto…io gelosa?Io gelosa!E poi ha definito il mio fidanzamento con Daisuke "un colpo di fulmine a scoppio ritardato"!

Mi tremava la voce…perché stavo per scoppiare a piangere…il mio migliore amico fa certe scenate quando invece dovrebbe essere contento che io abbia trovato maggiore stabilità…Ma cosa poteva saperne lui,lui,sempre il più ricercato della scuola,sempre il più carino…il più…tutto…

E così gli dissi:"…ma non mi aspetto che tu mi capisca…dopotutto,non sai cosa sia una delusione d'amore…"

E lui mi rispose che era solo quello che credevo io,messaggio implicito per dirmi "anche io ho sofferto"…ma dove?

Davvero,stavo andando in crisi. Entro in casa,cerco consigli da uno che mi conosce come le mie tasche e ricevo solo accuse…

Così scoppiai."Pensi di essere l'unico degno di avermi e l'unico in grado di non farmi soffrire?"  
"La sai una cosa?Ti preferisco da single,sei meno acida!Stai pure con lui,cosa m'interessa!Anzi,è meglio…perché,se prima avevo…no niente!"

Eh?Se prima avevo…avevo…mi sfuggiva qualcosa…

Mi girai…"C-che vuoi dire?"  
Perché balbettavo?Perché ero sul punto di piangere?Perché mi importava così tanto di quel che mi diceva Takeru?

"T-take…che cosa stai facendo?"

Un abbraccio caldo…quasi quasi mi ci volevo perdere…odiavo litigare,e specialmente con Takeru…

Capii di essere stata un po' troppo acida,però…com'era che c'erano sempre però con lui?

Ma comunque la sua reazione era stata un po' esagerata!Insomma…uno non reagisce così se la sua migliore amica si fidanza! Non è che Takeru era davvero geloso di me?Gli sorrisi,e gli dissi che io non ero proprio la ragazza di Daisuke…

La ragazza di Daisuke…Dio,come suonava strano!Sembrava la realizzazione dei sogni infantili di Daisuke stesso…-/-"

"Take,che cosa devo fare?Rimanere solo buoni amici…o…qualcosa di più?"

Quanto mi costò fare quella domanda. Chiedere a Takeru se mi dovevo mettere con Daisuke,e vederlo esitare…fecero sorgere in me alcuni dubbi…ma io tenevo di più alla proposta di Davis o…al responso di Takeru?…e se Takeru mi avesse fatto lui quella proposta,io…avrei chiesto consigli a Daisuke?

"Io…credo che tu e…Daisuke…dovreste essere…forse…qualcosa di più…"

Le parole di Takeru non mi convinsero molto,visto che sembrava che volesse prima convincere se stesso! Ma gli ero grata lo stesso…in fondo non gli era mai molto piaciuto Davis,ma sapeva che io sarei stata amata da quest'ultimo,e quindi…

"…grazie…"

Lo abbracciai felice,e per la seconda volta in quella giornata non l'avrei più voluto lasciare.

Non avrei saputo descrivere ciò che mi legava a Takeru…era più di un semplice amico,ma certo non era l'amore della mia vita…però era la prima persona a cui chiedevo consigli, e mi conosceva meglio di chiunque altro…

"Ehi Hikari,cosa stai facendo?"

"Oh ciao Taichi!Io…niente…scrivevo!"'

"Ah…ok…"

Uff…Taichi mi ha fatto prendere un infarto!Va bene che gli manca Jun,però non può essere così depresso!Dopotutto,anche a me manca Tk…

"Tai…come sta…?"  
"Come al solito…comunque non ti disturbo,scrivi pure tranquillamente!Ci vediamo dopo!"

"Ok…grazie…"

Ricomincio a scrivere…dov'ero rimasta? Ah sì…non sapevo cosa fosse Tk…solo il tempo me l'avrebbe saputo dire…

Una settimana dopo.

"Buongiorno principessa!Su svegliati!"

Cosa cavolo?…avevo sonno…dov'ero?chi ero?e soprattutto,_perché _di domenica Takeru era a cavalcioni sul mio letto con un vassoio in mano!

"Ma è domenica!Ho sonnooo!"

Protestai,possibile che uno non possa dormire?

"Buon compleanno,scema!

Compleanno?Di chi?Cosa!Era il mio compleanno e Takeru mi stava portando la colazione a letto?Oddio,davvero?Takeru notò la mia faccia e sorrise. Che bello,era davvero il mio compleanno!o

"Daaa!Pure la colazione a letto!Grazie,Tk!"

Gli diedi un bacio quasi all'angolo della bocca,ma ero troppo felice per rendermi conto che l'avevo quasi baciato…che bello,il tuo compleanno è quel tipico giorno come Natale,come l'ultimo giorno di scuola che aspetti tutto l'anno,ma poi quando viene è una goduria continua…a Natale giochi con la neve,t'ingozzi di dolci,l'ultimo giorno di scuola esci gridando"È FINITAAAA!"(almeno,questo è quello che ho fatto io!XDD nda)e il tuo compleanno è il _tuo_ giorno!E tutti sono a tua disposizione!Come il giorno del mio 22 compleanno…

Poi mi sorse un dubbio.

"Ehi,come mai tutta questa premura?Non è che hai cambiato idea e vuoi che dica no a Davis?"

Lo dissi scherzando,ma stavolta (sul serio)non lo pensavo davvero!

Andai a lavarmi e a recuperare la mia solita intelligenza(e modestia),sebbene Takeru volesse darmi il suo regalo. Ero raggiante,chissà che mi aveva regalato!E chissà gli altri!E poi,dal giorno dopo,non sarei stata più una single!Certo,Daisuke forse non era l'uomo della mia vita,ma ci teneva a me e non mi avrebbe fatto soffrire come Mikado.

All'improvviso sentii come uno sciame di cavallette. Sorrisi fra me e me e pensai che il tentativo di Tk di farmi vedere prima il suo regalo sarebbe fallito miseramente.

Infatti…"KARIIIIIIII!"

Il loro casino si sentiva già da fuori. Uscii dal bagno e vidi un Takeru rassegnato al peggio…

"KARI!AUGURI,PICCOLINA!"

Yolei e Mimi erano in prima fila,mentre Sora e gli altri facevano finta di non conoscerle.

Quanti regali!Sora mi regalò un vestito fatto da lei…era proprio vero che avrebbe avuto un futuro da stilista! Invece Yolei e il suo dolce amato una collana,Mimi e Izzi un peluche che mi ricordava Gatomon,persino Jun mi fece un regalo,un portachiavi a forma di elefantino!Che carino!Però Daisuke non c'era…e Takeru aveva una faccia scura,forse perché mancava Marion?

Poi tutti a ballare!Non so quante volte Taichi pestò i piedi di Jun…invece Matt preferì cantare!

Ma purtroppo tutte le cose belle finiscono,e anche quella giornata era giunta al termine…non so quanto avevo mangiato,mamma mia!

Poi suonò il campanello e andò Tk ad aprire. Pensavo fosse mio fratello che aveva dimenticato qualcosa…invece erano Daisuke e…Marion…

Sentii Takeru parlottare un po' con loro,e vidi Marion con una lettera che abbracciava Tk…poi venne Daisuke da me.

Respirai a fondo,ma mi batteva forte il cuore…insomma,per me non era così giornaliero accettare una proposta di fidanzamento!

"H-hikari…"

Ma lui era nervoso quanto me.

"Hai poi pensato…sì…alla mia…proposta?"

"Beh…certo che ci ho pensato!E ho pure litigato con Takeru per…"

Oddio,ma quello che c'entrava!

"Scusa,ma che c'entra Takeru fra te e me?"

"I-infatti!Che scema!No,volevo dirti che ne ho anche discusso con lui…"  
"Non ne è stato molto felice?"

"No,in effetti no…ma come fai a saperlo?"

"Bè,non è che vi conosco da ieri…"

Si avvicinò un po'a me e mi scostò una ciocca di capelli dal viso. Arrossii vistosamente,ma mi ci sarei dovuta abituare!Che cavolo,avevo 22 anni,dopotutto!

"A-allora?"Deglutì."Che cosa hai scelto?Vuoi…diventare la mia ragazza?"  
Non era così facile rispondere…tutto taceva nella casa,persino Marion…quel silenzio irreale aspettava di essere rotto solo da me…ma un attimo,mi sembrò di vedere negli occhi profondi di Daisuke quelli celesti di Tk…

"…sì…"

Il silenzio venne spezzato da un'unica parola…che a volte può avere conseguenze enormi…

Daisuke mi abbracciò felice e mi chiesi se anche lui per un momento avesse visto Marion in me.…bè,era un po' difficile visto che lei era bionda ed aveva gli occhi verdi,ma io avevo visto Takeru in Daisuke,che era ancora più difficile!E poi mi chiesi perché avevo visto in lui Takeru…ma non tutte le domande hanno una risposta…

"Io…sono…davvero contento!Davvero…al momento non ci sono parole,Hikari!Ah,ma che stupido!Ti devo ancora dare il regalo!"

Mi porse un pacchettino rilegato con molta cura che io strappai lentamente,quasi volessi assaporare quel momento magico…dopotutto,era il mio secondo effettivo ragazzo,no?

Era una macchina fotografica veramente stupenda!E nel bigliettino c'era scritto:_Sperando che tu mi faccia contento e mi dica un sì…io ti faccio questo regalo,che fermerà tutti i ricordi felici che passeremo insieme...Con affetto, Daisuke._

Che carino!Non era un poeta,ma mi era piaciuto davvero!

"G-grazie…spero anch'io che adesso che siamo tutti riuniti passeremo bei momenti!"

"Se ci sarai tu,è normale che passeremo bei momenti,no?"-

Credevo di non poter diventare più rossa di così…

"Ehm…scusa Kari,ma…io volevo…darti questo!"

Era…Marion?

"Come,scusa?"

"Sì,lo so…non sono stata proprio simpaticissima in queste settimane,però vorrei che diventassimo amiche!Io sono fortemente convinta che potremmo andare d'accordo…e così ti ho scritto questa lettera…certo,non è paragonabile ad una macchina fotografica dell'ultima generazione,però…"  
"Fa niente!Davvero vuoi diventare mia amica?"

MI guardò sollevata,magari si aspettava una reazione più fredda…ma perché avrei dovuto essere fredda?

"Fiuuu…io pensavo che tu,insomma…visto quello che ti ho fatto fare!Potreste anche lasciar perdere questa stupida scommessa,adesso,no?"

Lasciar perdere la scommessa voleva dire andarsene da casa di Takeru…ci girammo l'un l'altra nello stesso istante…io non volevo lasciarlo…no…no…

Mi guardava un po' sconcertato anche lui…Marion se ne accorse e disse:"Ma se volete potete restare a vivere insieme!Non dipende mica da me…e poi non state insieme,quindi io non mi devo preoccupare per Tk…giusto,Kari?"

Ero ancora un po' frastornata e risposi:"Sì,certo…"

Poi aggiunsi:"Tanto prima o poi dovrete voi vivere insieme!"

"Non vedo l'ora!Col mio Takeru…e tu con Daisuke…"

"Ah,sì…certo…"

Non ci avevo ancora pensato…prima o poi io sarei stata costretta a lasciare quella casa…in cui abitavo da poche settimane,ma che aveva già ricordi molto forti per me…ma poi pensai che in futuro probabilmente sarei voluta andarmene io da lì,chissà…magari per stare con Davis…o con…

"Beh…Kari…ormai è tardi…la lettera puoi leggerla domani!Io intanto me ne vado."

Takeru accompagnò Marion a casa e io mi ritrovai da sola con Daisuke…

"Hikari…anch'io dovrei andare…però…un'ultima richiesta…"

Si allontanò un po'.

"Lascia che queste labbra stanche assaporino il calore di un tuo bacio che risvegli l'inverno che ho nell'animo…"

"Amleto?"

"Sì,esattamente…volevo finire in bellezza…"

Mi sporsi in avanti e esaudii la sua richiesta…beh…non era stato male baciare Daisuke!

Daisuke se ne andò dandomi un bacio sulla guancia…io intanto pensavo che però non avevo provato la stessa emozione di quando avevo quasi baciato Takeru…era normale?

"Ehi…benvenuta nel club dei non più single!"

"Ciao Takeru…lo sai…fa un po' d'effetto essere…la fidanzata di Daisuke…"

"Sembra di essere tornati a 11 anni fa…"

"E già…"

"Ehi tu!Non hai ancora visto il mio regalo!".

"È vero!E dovevi essere il primo!"  
Ci mettemmo a ridere." Dai,vallo a prendere!"

"Ehm…veramente credo che stia mangiando gli avanzi della cena!"

Mi girai e vidi un cucciolo di gatto bianco con una grossa macchia arancione a forma di papera sulla fronte,intento a mangiare.

"Takeru…È BELLISSIMO!Grazie mille!"

Lo abbracciai stretto e lui,un po' impacciato,fece lo stesso.

"Temevo che non ti sarebbe piaciuto!"

"Come puoi dire questo?Io adoro i gatti!"

Raccolsi il gattino.

"Ma come lo chiamiamo,Take?"

"Che ne dici di Ahiru?"

"Ma è maschio o femmina?"

"Maschio!"

"Vada per Ahiru…in fondo vuol dire papera e lui ha una macchietta a forma di papera!"

Si avvicinò a me,ma il gattino si era appena addormentato.

Sembravamo due genitori premurosi intenti ad osservare il loro bambino…

ANGOLO AUTRICE.

Finalmente,dopo circa tre settimane,sono riuscita a scrivere il capitolo!Otto!

Pieni di dubbi,i miei protagonisti!Specie Takeru,sta diventando un po' contorto!Con questo si conclude la prima parte della mia storia…dal prossimo inizia lo sviluppo del rapporto Hikari-Daisuke,e ci sarà più spazio per le altre coppie nella seconda parte…invece la terza sarà dedicata al finale(rigorosamente ROMANTICO!)…naturalmente ringrazio le persone che mi hanno recensito!Credo che il prossimo capitolo lo posterò quando tornerò dall'Irlanda,cioè a metà luglio!Spero di poter fare prima,ma ho tre ficcy da portare avanti…poi vedremo

Un saluto particolare a Sora89,con cui scriverò una fanfiction insieme!Speriamo di riuscire bene nell'impresa,eh Sora?-


	9. Mariages

Forse qualcosa di più

Dalla parte di Takeru

"Dai,cucciolo…"

Ahiru mi stava facendo le fusa,ma aveva scelto il momento meno adatto.

"Dai che mi devo vestire!"

"Takeru!"

Ecco,non bastava il gattino,ci voleva anche lei…

"Kari,lo so che stiamo in ritardo,LO SO!"

Odio i matrimoni. Perché poi mi devo vestire in modo adeguato e,credetemi,non era affatto semplice mettere lo smoking con un gattino impaziente e la sua padroncina quasi irritante. Ma Yamato e Sora non potevano sposarsi un altro giorno!

"Kari…mi daresti una mano?"  
Annuì silenziosa e,come per incanto,riuscì a sistemarmi il vestito in men che non si dica.

"Grazie…cosa farei senza di te?"

"Immagino quasi nulla,Take…comunque,fra un quarto d'ora inizia la cerimonia!Arriverà prima Sora di noi!"

"Ma tu non sei ancora pronta?"

"Sai com'è,ieri sera sono andata all'addio al nubilato di Sora,poi sono rientrata tardi e tu già dormivi della grossa,mi sono svegliata alle sette,perché il gattino aveva fame,e poi ho avuto solo il tempo di farmi una doccia,visto che non sai metterti un vestito!"

"Ok,ho capito…ho capito…ma che avete fatto ieri sera all'addio al nubilato?"  
"Sta' tranquillo…non sarà peggio di quello che avete fatto voi all'addio al celibato di Yamato."

"Veramente lo sposo era agitatissimo,quindi lì è rimasto solo Taichi a calmarlo;ecco perché io già dormivo quando sei tornata."

Kari poi,lamentandosi del fatto che era tardissimo,si vestì in un tempo record.

"Ehm…scusami…però…"

"Non mi dire che non sai metterti la cravatta!"

Ribattei indignato:"Io so mettermi una cravatta,ma questa che hai comprato tu è particolarmente complicata!Vedi,il problema è in questo punto…"  
Mi si avvicinò,e,mentre cercava di farmi il nodo,le nostre mani si sfiorarono. Non so per quanto tempo siamo rimasti così…

Era insolito e quasi…magico…

In realtà quando ero con Kari tutto era fatato…il…quasi bacio…il parco,le nostre mani che si sfioravano…

Oddio,basta Takeru! Le diedi un bacio sulla fronte e la ringraziai. Nel frattempo il gattino si era addormentato,poiché non gli avevo dato corda.

Kari era rimasta un po' frastornata,però riuscimmo per miracolo ad arrivare in tempo…sembrava quasi lei la sposa,con quel vestito rosa pallido che aveva e con i capelli ormai lunghi raccolti.

"In fondo non siamo in ritardo…il tuo ragazzo non è ancora arrivato!"

"Neanche Marion…ma l'hanno invitata?"

"Sì,credo…ciao testimone!"  
"Oh,ciao ragazzi!Qualcuno sa dov'è finita l'altra testimone?"  
A parlare era stato un Taichi elegantissimo,fin troppo conoscendolo!

"No…ma il mio caro fratellino Yamato è qui?"

"Sì,ma è meglio non parlargli!Si è auto-convinto che Sora non lo vuole sposare…"

"Yamato è un…"

In quel momento arrivarono sia Daisuke che Marion,quindi lasciai perdere Taichi e il mio fratellone complessato.

"Ciao Takeru…siamo in ritardo?"  
"No,no,Davis…tanto la sposa non è ancora arrivata. Prendete posto."

"Mmm…Takeru,dov'è Hikari?"

"Non lo so...probabilmente sta cercando Mimi..."

Arrivò anche Mimi,e con lei,come avevo previsto,c'era Kari.

Sentii Daisuke parlare con Marion,e poi con Hikari. Dopo quest'ultima mi guardò divertita,chissà che stava pensando?

Decisi di parlare un po' con Yamato,per rincuorarlo.

"Fratellone?"

"Dimmi…"

"Cos'è questa storia che Sora non ti vuole sposare?"

"Takeru,non ti ci mettere pure tu!È in ritardo!"

"Credo sia normale che la sposa arrivi in ritardo…"--°°

"E se ci stesse ripensando?E se in realtà…"

Stavo per perdere la pazienza!  
"Senti,Yamato,credi davvero che Sora ci ripenserebbe?Ha scelto te,dopo vari ripensamenti e dubbi…pensi davvero che manderebbe tutto all'aria?"

"Lo so…il problema è che…io l'amo troppo…se non si presentasse…"  
Yamato non mi aveva esternato mai così esplicitamente i suoi sentimenti…

"Sono certo che per lei è lo stesso."  
"Grazie,fratellino…e scusa se sono così rompiscatole!"

Mi abbracciò…un abbraccio che era mancato per tanto,troppo tempo…

"Sai,Takeru…"

"Cosa ?"

"Ti auguro di trovare la tua anima gemella,come lo è Sora per me…Ma forse…già l'hai trovata!"

Arrossii un po'."A chi ti stai riferendo?"Oò

"Potrei anche sbagliare,ma…"

Lo interruppe l'arrivo di Sora…ovviamente Yamato in quel momento non mi prestò la benché minima attenzione.

Ritornai subito al mio posto vicino a Daisuke ,mentre Mimi e Taichi si sistemavano nei posti adibiti ai testimoni.

Non avevo mai visto mio fratello così felice,e neanche Sora…

Ma chi doveva fare la damigella,o il paggetto?

Natsuko e Taichi avevano appena due mesi…poi mi avvidi del fatto che Hikari era scomparsa.

Naturale…era lei la damigella!

Certo che era bellissima…In realtà durante tutta la cerimonia io guardai solo lei!

Naturalmente prestai attenzione a ciò che diceva il celebrante,e agli atteggiamenti degli sposi,in particolare di mio fratello,però i miei occhi inspiegabilmente erano attratti da quell'esile figura che in quel momento stava portando le fedi all'altare. Ma per quale motivo!Sentii che le guance si coloravano di porpora,e vidi Marion per cercare di recuperare un po' di normalità. Ma non ci riuscivo…

"Yamato Ishida,vuoi tu prendere Sora Takenouchi come tua legittima sposa?"

"Sì…"

Meno male…Matt non aveva fatto il cretino!

"E tu,Sora Takenouchi,vuoi prendere Yamato Ishida come tuo legittimo sposo?"

"…"

"Allora?"

"Sì!"

Mi aveva fatto prendere un colpo!E a giudicare dalla faccia di Yamato,anche lui non se l'era passata troppo bene.

"Grazie alla mia autorità,io vi dichiaro marito e moglie. Lo sposo può baciare la sposa."  
Oh,grazie a Dio il prete aveva messo fine alla cerimonia!

Sora e Yamato uscirono raggianti,e furono letteralmente sommersi dal riso.(NB:non so se in Giappone i matrimoni si svolgono esattamente così,però si avvalgono di molte feste cristiane,tipo il Natale,e quindi credo che anche i matrimoni si svolgano più o meno come qui…spero!nda)

Il bouquet finì nelle mani di Mimi,che aveva posticipato il suo matrimonio con Koushiro. Non era che pure lei...?Meglio non pensarci,avevo già i miei problemi sul fatto che per tutta la cerimonia avevo visto solo la damigella…Damigella che venne incontro a me e a Daisuke sorridente.

"Allora,ragazzi,vi è piaciuta la cerimonia?Adoro i matrimoni!"  
"Ah,anch'io!"

Intervenne Marion,guardandomi teneramente…oh,no…ancora con la storia del matrimonio!Io non volevo sposarmi così giovane!

"Ah,Takeru…"  
"Dimmi,Daisuke."

"Due giorni fa ho ricevuto una chiamata dagli States,alcuni miei amici mi hanno invitato a passare le vacanze,a giugno, lì. Siccome hanno invitato me e Marion,ecco…volevano invitare anche te e Hikari!Ti piacerebbe l'idea?"

Ecco perché avevano sorriso in chiesa!

"Bè,perché no?Così almeno conosciamo i vostri amici!"

"Ero sicuro che avresti accettato!Bene,ma adesso preoccupiamoci del ricevimento!"

"Davis…sei sempre il solito!"

disse Kari con una punta di riso nella voce.

Dunque,ecco le scene che si susseguirono al ricevimento:Mimi e Koushiro sempre seduti a coccolarsi,e Mimi ogni tanto si alzava per andare in bagno…il che aumentava i miei sospetti. Taichi,invece,giocava nel campetto con i figli di alcuni parenti di Sora,e Davis gli dava man forte. Jun più che altro faceva il tifo per il suo fidanzato…

Ken e Yolei invece stavano parlando allegramente con Marion,chissà se avevano citato anche me nel discorso che stavano facendo.

Iori era semi scomparso,probabilmente ci stava provando con una delle mie cuginette…da non crederci com'era cambiato quel ragazzo!Una volta così serio,adesso si godeva appieno la vita…Jyou si presentò con la solita infermiera!Che finalmente avesse ottenuto il tanto agognato appuntamento?

Sora e Yamato,bè…erano gli sposi!Il matrimonio era stata anche un'occasione per far riavvicinare ancora una volta i miei,e anche per far ritornare il padre di Sora a casa…ed eccoli lì,seduti a parlare tranquillamente.

Certo che i miei erano le persone meno adatte a parlare di matrimonio…sorrisi amaramente.

"Takeru…è inutile che ti soffermi ancora a pensare a loro!Sono circa…14 anni che lo fai…"

"Lo so,Hikari…ma che ci vuoi fare?"

"E allora? Che ne pensi del viaggio in America?"  
"Penso che sarà divertente!A proposito…tu…"-/-

"Io cosa?"

"……sei davvero bellissima…"

"G-grazie…"/

Inspirò profondamente e iniziò a parlare.

"Sai…quando mi fai un complimento,riesci sempre a…non lo so…sconvolgermi…"

"Addirittura?"

"Scemo!"

Finse di picchiarmi…ma io pensavo…ero stato innamorato di Kari…e se..? Decisi di dirglielo scherzando.

"Hika…lo sai…è buffo!Non te l'ho mai detto,ma…Quand'ero piccolo,mi ero preso una cotta per te…quindi lo sconvolto avrei dovuto esserlo io!"

Impossibile definire lo sguardo di lei…dolce,stupefatto… All'improvviso divenne divertito.

"No…non è possibile…ero io quella innamorata di te!"

COSACOSACOSA!

"EH?"

"Che…che strano!Eppure…"  
"…non ce lo siamo mai detti…"

Abbassò gli occhi,imbarazzatissima. -/-

"Già…"

Rimanemmo in silenzio,pesante come il piombo.

"Chissà cosa saremmo se ci fossimo dichiarati l'un l'altro…"  
Domanda interessante,ma certamente non saremmo stati a parlare. Indicai i novelli sposi.

"Probabilmente saremmo a quel tavolo."

"Dio,forse è meglio se cambiamo argomento,mi…DAVIS!Ma come ti sei ridotto!E meno male che ti avevo detto di non sgualcire il vestito!"

Il suo tono di voce,da sommesso e flebile qual'era,divenne quasi un grido quando venne Daisuke.Ok,era impresentabile…meno male che Taichi almeno si era tolto lo smoking,altrimenti…

Così,mentre Kari si affannava dietro a lui,io rimasi solo. A pensare. Quand'avevo undici anni,si capiva chiaramente che ero cotto della mia migliore amica. Ma non mi ero mai soffermato sulla bizzarra ipotesi che lei, semplicemente,mi ricambiasse. Era stata innamorata di me…e se quel sentimento non fosse cambiato in lei?E se quel sentimento non fosse cambiato in _me_? Dopotutto,ero stato geloso quando si era messa con Davis,la trovavo bellissima,l'avevo quasi baciata…oh no,mi girava la testa…

Mi piaceva la mia migliore amica. Che molto probabilmente al momento non nutriva nulla per me in quel senso!Ed io…io ero fidanzato!

"Ehi,fratellino…ti vedo pallido…è successo qualcosa?"

"N-niente!"

Mio fratello mi esaminò con lo sguardo.

"Senti…ti volevo chiedere…io e Sora dobbiamo andare in viaggio di nozze in Italia,no?(w l'Italia!nda)Ecco…il problema è…che non so a chi affidare i bambini!"

"E ti poni questo problema adesso!"

"Contavo di affidarli ai nostri genitori e a quelli di Sora,ma hanno preso degli impegni improvvisi!"  
"Yamato…arriva al sodo…"

"Ok…mi serve qualcuno a cui affidarli…Taichi l'ho affidato a Mimi e Koushiro,che devono…per così dire…fare pratica…"

Dunque le mie supposizioni si erano rivelate fondate.

"Il problema è che…Natsuko…"

Oh,no…mio fratello aveva uno strano sguardo…

"Tu ne sei lo zio…e mi fido di te…"

Avevo già intuito ciò che mi stava per chiedere…

"Dovresti farle da baby-sitter!"

Con tutta la calma e la pazienza di questo mondo,pur essendo ad un passo dallo strangolare il mio caro consanguineo,dissi:"Ma io non sono solo a casa,c'è anche Hikari-chan…e non credo che vorrà farlo!"  
"Sciocchezze!Kari adora i bambini!"

"Ma io no!"

Odiavo gli occhi dolci di Yamato,e finii col dire di sì. Diciamo solo che non volevo rovinare la loro luna di miele…comunque speravo in cuor mio che Hikari adorasse i bambini,perché io,a 22 anni,non ci tenevo ad avere bimbi per casa!

Dalla parte di Daisuke.

Maggio…incredibile!Fra poco,le tanto agognate ferie!Vicino a me passeggiava Hikari,e…cosa ancora più incredibile…lei era diventata la mia ragazza! Certo,non ero innamorato di lei alla follia,però fa sempre un po' piacere quando realizzi i tuoi sogni di infanzia,no?

Improvvisamente squillò il cellulare.

#Pronto?#

#DAVIS!#

Ma chi cavolo era quell'invasato?

#P-pronto?#

Hikari mi guardava con una faccia…

#Dammi retta,mio caro,quell'aria _japanese_ ti sta rovinando!Torna immediatamente qua!#

Ecco chi era…

#SAM!Idiota,non puoi farti riconoscere subito?#

#Come siamo gentili!Te ne sei partito quasi due mesi fa e non ci siamo sentiti per niente!Ma che razza di amico sei?#

#Già,è vero…scusa!Il problema è che,fra le tante cose che ho da fare,io non…#

#…trovato il tempo di chiamare un vecchio amico…è così che finiremo…Dimenticati!#

#Cos'è,hai realizzato il tuo sogno di diventare attore?#

#Sempre a scherzare!Comunque,non hai idea di quanto Jenny sia stata male perché non l'hai chiamata!Insensibile!#

"Chi è Jenny?"

Hikari probabilmente aveva sentito tutta la conversazione,visto che Sam urlava!

"Niente,Hika…te lo spiego dopo!"

#Con chi stai parlando,Davis?#

#Con la mia ragazza,ecco perché non l'ho chiamata!Perché sapevo che avrebbe sofferto!#

Respingerla mi fece male più e più volte,perché comprendevo benissimo il suo stato d'animo…

#Sentito,Jen?Ancora nulla da fare!#

#Lo sai,vecchio mio,ho ritrovato Marion qui!#

All'improvviso Sam non disse nulla,e neanch 'io. Chissà Kari cosa pensava!

#E…com'è stato rivederla?#

#Oh…è fidanzata con uno dei miei migliori amici…ma sta' tranquillo,ormai è tutta acqua passata…#

#Perfetto!#

#Comunque…come mai hai chiamato?Di solito hai sempre secondi fini!#

#Grazie per la fiducia…però hai indovinato!Che ne dici di venire qui a giugno negli U.S.A.?Ti paghiamo il volo!#

#E dove dormo?In mezzo alle avenue?#

#Bè,Marion ha ancora la casa qui,no?Porti pure lei,anzi porti la tua ragazza,lei e il suo ragazzo!Così conosciamo chi ha avuto il fegato di stare con te,e chi ti ha fregato Marion!#

#Chi ha mai detto che me l'hanno fregata!#

#Senti,non si accettano no…pagheremo il volo a tutti quanti,perché qui gli affari vanno bene,e conosceremo i tuoi amici,finalmente!E poi sarà piacevole rivedere Marion…quindi,che ne pensi?#

#Hai detto che non si accettano no…cosa dovrei risponderti?Per me va bene!Ora devo convincere gli altri…#

#Ok!Va' subito a prenotare i biglietti!E noi poi ti rimborseremo.#

#Ma vedi che tutt'e quattro possiamo pagarci il biglietto e…#

#NON se ne parla!Sei,anzi siete,nostri ospiti!Bye bye!#

#Asp…#

Non ci potevo credere!Mi aveva chiuso il telefono in faccia!Però mi faceva enormemente piacere poter tornare in America…ma Marion,Takeru…Hikari…ne sarebbero stati contenti?E Marion avrebbe accettato di ospitarci nella propria casa?

"Ma chi era,Dai-kun?"

"Il mio migliore amico,statunitense!Pensa,vuole invitare te,me,Marion,Tk negli States!"  
"Davvero!Quando?"

"Verso giugno."

"Proprio quando iniziano le ferie!"

"Giusto…però…bisogna vedere se Marion acconsentirà ad accogliere noi tre…"  
"Io credo di sì…sono contenta che venga pure lei…e anche che venga Tk!"

"Bè,io e Marion avevamo amici in comune,quindi è abbastanza normale!"

"Cambiando discorso,Davis…di che colore è il tuo abito da cerimonia per dopodomani?"  
Abito da cerimonia?

QUALE abito da cerimonia?Hikari vide il mio stato di confusione e allarmata mi disse:"Non dirmi che te ne sei dimenticato…"

"Ehm…mi sa proprio di sì!Che cosa dovrei ricordare?"

"Che fra due,dico DUE giorni,Sora e Matt si sposano!"

"Oh cavolo!E adesso come faccio?"

Fortuna che Hikari ha un fratello,e fortuna che Taichi(strano,molto strano,poiché gli assomiglio) aveva due smoking.

"Oddio,grazie tesoro!"

"Non ti preoccupare…basta che non lo sgualcisci…"

"Te lo prometto!Ma adesso devo correre a casa di Marion,dobbiamo decidere i dettagli per la partenza in America…"

"Ok…ci vediamo al matrimonio!"

Adoravo Kari quando mi toglieva dai guai!E adesso dovevo pensare a Marion.

Stava uscendo.

"MARION!"

"Hi,Davis!Che ci fai qui ? "

"Devo chiederti una cosa…"

Mi indicò una panchina.

"Sediamoci,almeno."  
"Dunque,qualche minuto mi ha chiamato Sam…"

"Oh…ieri mi ha chiamato!"

"E che ti ha chiesto?"

"Bè…voleva sapere se mi andava di tornare in America per giugno…allora io gli ho detto che per me non c'era problema e che tanto avrei dormito nella mia casetta…"

Maledetto…aveva prima chiamato Marion,per sapere se era disponibile!

"Scommetto che ti ha chiesto di ospitare me,e Takeru…quando poi hanno saputo che sono fidanzato,scommetto che hanno invitato anche Hikari!"

"Sì…ma come lo sai?"

"Conosco troppo bene i miei polli…"

"Ah,comunque ho accettato!Tanto,sarei dovuta tornare lo stesso,e così passerò parte dell'estate con Tk,con te…con Kari!"

"Ma sei sicura che vuoi ospitarci?"

"Certo!Ma scherzi?"

"Grazie mille,allora!Ci vediamo al matrimonio!"

"Sicuro!Io amo i matrimoni!"

"A me dà l'idea di prigionia,comunque…ci vediamo fra due giorni!"

"Bye!"

Due giorni dopo.

"Hikari…ancora non l'hai detto a Takeru del viaggio negli Stati Uniti?"

"Non ho trovato il tempo materiale!"  
Ero appena arrivato al matrimonio,ma per fortuna la sposa non era ancora arrivata. Vedevo Tk andare da Yamato per rassicurarlo(in quanto nell'addio al celibato era stato troppo nervoso!),organizzatori di matrimoni che andavano e venivano…di tutto!Mimi che aveva una pancia sospetta…

"Fa niente…glielo diremo alla fine della funzione…"

"Credo che ne sarà contento,ad ogni modo!"

Sorrise. "Sì,lo penso anch'io,Hikari!"  
"Ora scusa,ma devo cercare Mimi!"

"A dopo!"

Poco tempo dopo,arrivò Sora(stupenda!)e Takeru venne a sedersi vicino a me.

Hikari invece faceva la damigella,era bellissima!Credo che anche Tk se ne accorse,perché non le scrollò gli occhi di dosso un solo istante. Non riuscivo a capire che razza di pensieri gli turbinavano per la mente…

Avevo detto a Marion due giorni prima che il matrimonio mi dava un senso di prigionia…ma vedendo Sora,Matt…i loro bambini…cambiai totalmente idea. Erano dolcissimi!Specie quando Matt posò le sue labbra titubante su quelle di Sora…

Mi chiesi se un giorno anch'io sarei stato al posto dell'ex-cantante…probabilmente non sarei diventato tanto dolce!

Decisi di parlare con Tk.

"Ah,Takeru…"

"Dimmi,Daisuke."

"Due giorni fa ho ricevuto una chiamata dagli States,alcuni miei amici mi hanno invitato a passare le vacanze,a giugno,lì. Siccome hanno invitato me e Marion,ecco…volevano invitare anche te e Hikari!Ti piacerebbe l'idea?"

"Bè,perché no?Così almeno conosciamo i vostri amici!"

"Ero sicuro che avresti accettato!Bene,ma adesso preoccupiamoci del ricevimento!"

Ragazzi,avevo fame!Hikari sorrise."Sei sempre il solito!"

Modestamente sì!

Arrivammo al ristorante,e lì molti si cambiarono. Ad esempio Taichi si tolse lo smoking,Mimi optò per un vestito più largo,ecc…Iori aveva già puntate alcune "prede"e Jyou,miracolosamente,aveva avuto il coraggio di invitare la sua infermiera Achiko!

Mangiai un sacco,ma era tutto così buono!Specie gli spaghetti alla soia,con un tocco di wasabi!(non sono molto esperta della cucina giapponese!nda")

Ad un certo punto,uscii fuori e vidi mia sorella e Taichi…

"Ehi,Daisuke,sei sempre in mezzo ai piedi!"

"Grazie,sorellina…"

All'improvviso si avvicinò un gruppetto di ragazzini,che mi rivolsero la parola.

"Signore…"

"Che c'è,piccoli?"

"Stavamo giocando a pallone,ma si è impigliato fra i rami di un albero!"  
Mi facevano quasi quasi tenerezza…decisi di aiutarli,e con me vennero i fidanzatini.

"…Preso!Ma fate attenzione,la prossima volta!"

"Ehi,Shinji!Dove sono Kana e Yuki?"

"Si sono fatti male,Rei!Adesso ci mancano due persone!"

Li sentii discutere,mentre mi stavo allontanando.

"Signore tanto gentile…"  
"E adesso che vogliono?"

Taichi era un po' sorpreso.

Con un sorriso a 350 denti i bimbi dissero:"Giochereste voi due?"

"Chi?Io e Tai?"

"Per favore….."çç

"E va bene…"

Taichi acconsentì,ma si era cambiato!Io ero ancora in smoking!

"Su,Davis…tanto lo smoking è mio!"  
"Grazie,Taichi!"

"Amore,non farti male!"

"Non ti preoccupare,Jun!Vincerò per te!"

Mia sorella sorrise radiosa,e Taichi le sorrise a sua volta.

"Ehi,e a me non ci pensa nessuno?"

"Prova a fare fallo a Tai-chan,e vedrai!"

Che bello avere una sorella così affettuosa!

"Sbrigati!"

"Arrivo!"

Caspita,quei bambini ci andavano pesante!Mi ritrovai,dopo mezz'oretta,con non pochi lividi!

"Davis…ci conviene tornare dentro!Altrimenti gli sposi si arrabbiano!"  
Ero contento di vedere che ormai Taichi parlava in tutta tranquillità di Sora e Yamato!Meno contento della sicura reazione di Kari…

"Tutto bene,tesoro?"

"Non ti preoccupare!"

Taichi sfregò il naso contro quello di Jun. Odio queste smancerie!

Hikari stava,naturalmente,parlando con Takeru.Sembrava una conversazione seria,interrotta dal mio arrivo "trionfale"…

"DAVIS!Ma come ti sei ridotto!E meno male che ti avevo detto di non sgualcire il vestito!"

Passai il resto del ricevimento fra smacchiatori e acqua,ma le macchie d'erba non vanno via così facilmente!

Perciò,Hikari perse la speranza e si fece una risata al pensiero che io avessi giocato anche in smoking!

"Lo sai,Dai-kun?Sei quasi incredibile!"

"Sono solo un bambino!Ma mica ho interrotto qualcosa fra te e Takeru?"

Arrossì un po'.

"No,no!Stavamo commentando il fatto che Mimi è incinta!O almeno così crediamo!"

"In effetti…"

Non mi tornavano i conti,ma non volevo imbarazzare ancora di più Kari e tornai con la mente agli Stati Uniti.

ANGOLO AUTRICE!(completamente esaurita!)

Dunque…mi piace proprio il capitolo!Perché si sposano Sora e Matt… o

Comunque mi sono accorta di aver fatto un po' di errori,nei giorni precedenti!

Innanzitutto,avevo detto che con questo capitolo partiva la seconda parte della fanfic…In realtà,la seconda parte è iniziata quand'è arrivata Daisuke!E poi avevo detto che qui si sarebbe sviluppato il rapporto Hikari-Daisuke…in realtà non è proprio così!Perché in questi capitoli Hikari avrà seri dubbi sulla sua relazione con Davis(Tk invece ha già capito molte cose…XD),come del resto l'autrice…XP

Ho sbagliato anche alcune cose ad "Amore e Psiche"(ne approfitto perché è finitaçç)…avevo detto che Miyu vuol dire sogno,e invece non è così;e una volta ho scritto Psiche al posto di Sora(5° capitolo)…come qui ho scritto nella parte relativa a Takeru(lo scorso capitolo,credo)"diretti ad Osaka",in realtà è "diretti a Kyoto."Questo per le fanfiction…

Inoltre,non partirò più il 1 luglio,bensì il 22(per il mare)e il 10 agosto(ma non per l'Irlanda,per Stratford)…ciò vuol dire che mi dovrete sopportare ancora a lungo!

Alla prossima!

HikariKanna


	10. Baby sitter improvvisati!

Forse qualcosa di più… 

Dalla parte di Hikari

"No!Takeru,non se ne parla!"

"Ecco…io Yamato lo ammazzo!"

"Ma perché hai accettato?"

"Io speravo,come aveva detto il mio caro fratellino,che tu amassi i bambini…"

"Ma a me i bambini piacciono,però…"

Vidi Natsuko fare delle piccole bolle con la bocca. Quant'era tenera quella piccola!Ma da trovarla tenera ad accudirla per due settimane ne passava di acqua sotto i ponti!

"Take…non me la sento!Io non ho mai fatto da babysitter!"

"Io neanche!Per questo ti chiedo aiuto…ti prego!"

Takeru si sporse leggermente verso di me con occhi imploranti.

"E va bene…"

"GRAZIE!"

"Ma adesso va a comprare i pannolini,che in fondo sono ancora le otto!"(è improbabile che un matrimonio finisca alle otto di sera,ma mi è capitato!-nda)

"Pannolini?E di che tipo?"

Mi misi una mano sulla fronte…da che parte si incominciava per fare la babysitter?

"Andiamo insieme al supermercato…Sora e Yamato ti hanno lasciato qualche istruzione?"

Prese un foglietto spiegazzato.

"Sì…comprare pannolini e latte in polvere…senza considerare"tirò fuori una borsa."…il biberon,il ciucciotto,la biancheria della bimba…"  
"Basta,per favore!Non voglio diventare madre!"

"Non mi sembra di averti chiesto di avere un figlio!"  
"Ma cos'hai capito!Andiamo al supermercato,idiota!" /

"Come vuoi…ma la devo portare io la bambina?"  
"Naturale!Ecco,Sora ci ha lasciato anche il marsupio per poterla portare più facilmente…aspetta che te lo monto…"  
Ma che cosa mi toccava fare!Ero appena tornata stanca morta dal matrimonio…

Il matrimonio…e pensare che Takeru(che era a dir poco adorabile con il marsupio con la bimba dentro!)…che Takeru mi aveva detto…

Sospirai…

"Dai,Hikari!Altrimenti niente pannolini!"  
"A-arrivo…"

Passeggiavamo insieme…con una bambina piccola,che _guarda caso _aveva gli occhi nocciola e i capelli biondi…più equivoco di questo…

E io ripensavo a quanto successo poco prima…

Durante il matrimonio lui non mi aveva scollato gli occhi di dosso,me n'ero accorta benissimo!E poi,quelle stupide dichiarazioni!Io avevo ammesso di essere stata innamorata di lui…ma anche lui era stato innamorato di me!E forse era questa la cosa più sorprendente!Ma quando mi aveva detto che ero bellissima,bè…ne ero rimasta molto lusingata.

Non gliel'avevo mai detto…e stupidamente mi ero chiesta cosa saremmo stati se…se avessimo avuto coraggio.

Mi aveva indicato il tavolo dov'erano Sora e Matt. E in effetti aveva ragione…probabilmente saremmo stati al loro posto.

Arrivammo al supermercato,e ciò mise fine ai miei dubbi.

"Allora…siccome tu sei una ragazza…che tipo di pannolini?"

"Direi quelli super morbidi…o…quelli super assorbenti?"

"Uff…"

La bimba,gorgogliando,indicò con la manina un pacco assolutamente anonimo.

"Prendiamo questi,Takeru?"  
"Ma sì…tanto per me uno vale l'altro!"

Tornammo a casa con pacchi di pannolini e latte in polvere. Altrimenti la piccola che avrebbe bevuto?

"Comunque ho chiesto a Mimi…"Takeru si stava slacciando il marsupietto e stava depositando dolcemente la bimba sul tavolo.

"Ah sì?"

"È incinta!Di un mese e mezzo…avevi ragione!"  
"Si chiama sesto senso femminile!Vero,piccola?"  
Sfiorai il nasino di Natsuko,mentre lei sorrideva sdentata.

"Tsk…"

Accarezzò Ahiru,che si era risvegliato dal pisolino.

"Meglio i maschietti,eh,cucciolo?"

Ahiru fece le fusa. E va bene! Maschi vs femmine!

"Come vuoi,Takeru!Io mi occupo della bambina,e tu del gatto,se proprio pensi che i maschi siano migliori!"

All'improvviso sentii un odore nefasto.

"Takeru…lo senti anche tu quest'odore!"

"Sì…vuoi vedere che…"

Ci girammo in contemporanea verso Natsuko.

"No…Natsu-chan…"

La bimba sembrava orgogliosa delle sostanze nocive all'olfatto che aveva appena prodotto. Intanto chi doveva pulirla ero io!

"Ah!Adesso chi se la ride?"

"Mi aiuti?Per favore!"

Adesso toccava a lui sorbirsi gli occhi imploranti.

"Ok…ma come si toglie un pannolino?"

Dopo un po',la sua nipotina era bella ripulita. Peccato che continuasse a piangere.

"Su,piccola!E adesso perché strilli?"

"Credo che abbia fame,Take…"

"Prendo il latte in polvere?"

Annuii stancamente.

"Tu proprio non ne vuoi sapere di stare tranquilla,eh?"

La piccola continuava in maniera imperterrita.

"Hika,come si fa a calcolare la giusta temperatura?"

"Bisogna metterne un po' sul polso e controllare."  
Mise a bollire il latte e poi controllò.

"Caspita,scotta!"

"Fa vedere…Ahia!"

No,decisamente!Si sarebbe messa a strillare ancora di più!

Alla fine,il latte si intiepidì.

"Oh,adesso può dormire!"  
"No,caro…deve fare il ruttino!Così sta scritto sulle istruzioni di Sora…"

La cullò un altro po' e lei emise un piccolo verso. Mi alzai e la posi nella culla,mentre anche Ahiru si acciambellava nella sua cuccia.

"Takeru…"sussurrai per evitare di svegliare una possibile fonte di inquinamento acustico.

Nessuna risposta.

"Takeru!"

Lo trovai sul divano,completamente addormentato. Poverino,anche lui aveva avuto una giornata stressante. Mi ci accoccolai vicino.

"Lo sai…"Ma che stupida,parlavo da sola!Eppure,avevo bisogno di mettere a fuoco un po' di cose…

"Forse non dovrei dirtelo,ma…un po'…"  
Mi assicurai che stesse dormendo.

"…mi interessi,ecco!Ma comunque c'è Daisuke…"  
Sbadigliai e finii il "discorso"…meglio andare a dormire.

Takeru,con un movimento inconsulto,mi strinse a sé;e non feci nulla per scansarmi.

Iniziavo ad avere seri dubbi sulla mia amicizia con Takeru e sulla mia relazione con Daisuke.

Quella con Takeru non era mai stata semplice amicizia,un legame più intenso…e quella che univa me e Daisuke forse era solo paura della solitudine. Paura di ammettere qualcosa…

"Ho paura di essermi innamorata di te…"

Dovevo lasciare Daisuke…magari avrei aspettato il viaggio in America,per esserne più convinta.

Mi strinsi ancora più forte a Takeru,e sentivo scie salate scivolare sulle guance.

Dalla parte di Takeru.

Cos'era quel peso sulla spalla?

Mi girai,con gli occhi ancora carichi di sonno…HIKARI!E che ci faceva lei sulla mia spalla?E che ci facevo _io_ con un braccio attorno a lei?

Dovevo smetterla di starle così vicino…perché forse avrei potuto commettere qualche stupidaggine…

"No,Takeru,no!Usa la testa!Lei è la tua migliore amica,punto e basta!Peccato che sia tremendamente bella…"

La scansai dolcemente,cercando di svegliarla. Meno male che quel giorno non c'era lezione!Ehi!Ora che ci pensavo,come avremmo fatto quando saremmo dovuti andare a lezione?E quando saremmo andati a lavorare?No…avremmo dovuto portarcela dietro!Porca… Yamato avrebbe dovuto iniziare a preoccuparsi…

"Hikari…"

"Dai,svegliati!"

Aveva ancora gli occhi chiusi…

"T-takeru…"

"Sì,appunto…vuoi alzarti?"

Ma stava parlando nel sonno…e aveva detto il mio nome…

"Io…io ti…"

"Io ti?"

La incoraggiavo a parlare.

"Io…ti…"

Aggrottò la fronte e aprì gli occhi. Uffa!

"Ma perché sto qui!"

"Pare che ci siamo addormentati sul divano!Sai che poco prima stavi parlando nel sonno e stavi dicendo il mio nome?"  
"E che ho detto…dopo?"

Sembrava agitata. "Io ti…"

"Io ti,e basta?"  
"Sì…"

Guardò l'ora.

"Io ti ammazzo,è tardissimo!"

"Cavoli!Farò tardi all'esame!"  
"Anch'io ho l'esame da fare,biondino!Prendi la bambina,ce la portiamo dietro!"

"Meno male che oggi non si tengono corsi!"

Presi quasi al volo la mia nipotina,e corremmo difilato all'Università,mentre Ahiru dormiva placidamente.

"Superato con 30,Hikari!"  
"Superato con 30,Takeru!"

"Vediamo un po'…quanti esami mi mancano per potermi laureare e diventare uno scrittore?Ah no,altri due anni…"  
"Anche a me…voglio diventare una maestra di scuola elementare!"

"E poi non sopporti fare la babysitter!"

Mi fece una linguaccia,e prese in braccio Natsuko.

"Piccolina,hai uno zio insopportabile!"  
Pure!PURE!

"Ehi,Hikari…perché non andiamo a fare una passeggiata al parco?"  
"Perché no?"

La vidi arrossire quasi impercettibilmente.

"Sai,Kari…sembriamo quasi una famiglia vera!"

"Già,hai ragione!È quasi imbarazzante!"

"Per fortuna che lei è troppo piccola per gattonare e combinare disastri!"

"Eh,ma è passato un solo giorno!Ce ne mancano altri tredici!"  
"Ecco cosa dovrebbero far fare le campagne informative contro le gravidanze indesiderate!Far fare i baby sitter!"

"Io non la vedo così tragica."

Si sedette su una panchina.

"Siediti e osserva."

Ma osservare cosa?

Poi capii. Tutt'intorno c'erano famigliole. Donne incinte. Bambini che giocavano.  
E tutti con sembravano molto…

"Felici…ecco cosa sono, Takeru!Avere un figlio è un'esperienza meravigliosa…"

Guardai Natsuko. In fondo era deliziosa.

"Non dirmi che non hai mai pensato alla possibilità che…Marion rimanga incinta!"

Ma lei davvero pensava che io e Marion…?

Arrossii tantissimo.

"Io e Marion…non c'è la possibilità che rimanga incinta al momento!E spero neanche tu!"

"Tu e Marion…niente?"

"Niente. Tu e Daisuke?"

"Assolutamente nulla."

"E allora al momento mi godrò la scena da lontano!"

"Meglio!"

"Ma guarda un po',amore!Un'altra famigliola!"  
"Ho visto,Asuka!"

Ma di chi accidenti erano quelle voci?Mi girai e vidi una donna incinta,assieme al suo compagno.

"Buongiorno!Noi siamo Asuka…"  
"…e Kaze Hanamachi!"

"Io Takeru…"

"Io Hikari…

"Ah,e lei è Natsuko,la mia…"  
"Piacere di fare la vostra conoscenza!"

"Ehm…Asuka…Kaze…credo che voi abbiate equivocato la situazione mia e di Takeru…noi non siamo…"

"…sposati,sì,l'avevo visto!"

Chi era questa coppia di pazzi?E cosa volevano?  
"Infatti!"continuò la moglie."Ma noi non siamo razzisti!Insomma,non è detto che i figli debbano nascere per forza durante il matrimonio!Possono nascere anche prima!Noi…vi abbiamo visti e siamo qui per chiedervi consigli sulla maternità…siccome voi avete esperienza!"

Mi girai allarmato verso Hikari.

"Senti,Hikari…ma hai sentito parecchio dolore durante il parto?Perché io ho paura!"

"Naturalmente io le sarò vicino. Tu sei stato vicino alla tua fidanzata,Takeru?"

Kaze mi diede una pacca sulla spalla. "Io veramente mi impressiono facilmente e quindi…"

"Oh,Hikari!Quando hai scoperto di essere incinta,che cos'hai fatto?Io ero così preoccupata!Non volevo dirlo a Kaze…ma non avevi paura della reazione di Takeru?"  
"N-no…io so che Takeru è una persona comprensiva e…"  
"Ma si vede dalla faccia che siete proprio innamorati!Non avrete avuto problemi!"Kaze guardò amorevolmente la moglie.

Natsuko incominciò a piangere. La nostra ancora di salvezza!  
"S-scusate,ma Natsuko non sta molto bene!Bisogna che noi…torniamo a casa,sì!"  
"Veniamo con voi,così facciamo esperienza con pannolini…"

"NO!Scusate,ma lei odia gli estranei!Mi dispiace,ma sarà per la prossima volta!Ciao!"Hikari cercò di mandarli via subito.

"Ma…"

"Non vi preoccupate!"Poi sussurrai a Hikari."Scappiamo!"  
"Puoi dirlo forte!"

Ci allontanammo in fretta.

"Oddio,ma li hai visti…_e tu sei stato vicino alla tua ragazza,Takeru?_"

"E quando lei mi ha chiesto se avevo provato dolore?"

"Meno male che Natsuko ha iniziato a piangere!"

"Brava,tesoro!"

Hikari accarezzò la testolina quasi pelata di Natsuko.

"Takeru…e questo è solo l'inizio!"

"Non me lo dire…cavolo,faremo tardi agli studi!"

"Me n'ero dimenticata!Ho da finire la scenografia estiva!"

Ci dirigemmo immediatamente alla Ross Production.

Ad accoglierci fu Marion,sconcertata.

"Avete avuto un bambino!"  
"Tesoro,ti pare che nove mesi passino così in fretta! Questa è la figlia di Sora e Matt!"

"Oddio…mi è venuto un colpo al cuore!"

"Marion…"  
"Dimmi,Hikari."

"Se fai la babysitter,non andare **mai **nel parco!"  
"Come mai?"

Marion era più confusa che mai.

"Ti scambierebbero per una ragazza madre."

Scoppiai a ridere e mi diressi negli studi,mentre Hikari andava a finire lo sfondo marino.

"E tu che ci fai qui?"

"Oh,ciao,Takeru!Niente,io…"

"Davis…"

"Marion,dunque,stavamo dicendo…"

Che ci faceva lui in quel momento lì?

"Sì,adesso arrivo,Davis!Scusami,amore,ma devo andare a programmare il viaggio!"  
Marion,la _mia _ragazza,si diresse verso Daisuke per organizzare tutto;Hikari assieme a Natsuko rimase a colorare la scenografia.

Rimasi solo soletto e pensai che Davis iniziava un po' a invadere i miei spazi…era fidanzato con Hikari,il che mi dava un po' di fastidio,e passava il tempo con Marion…fantastico!

Ad ogni modo,due settimane passarono in fretta,fra pannolini,biberon,Marion e Daisuke sempre insieme,io e Hikari che facevamo sempre di più le ore piccole…arrivammo agli ultimi giorni di maggio sfiniti,come zombie. Ma Sora e Yamato vennero subito a riprendersi la bambina,e un po' ci dispiaceva…

Adesso mancava solo il viaggio in America,e chissà quante altre cose sarebbero successe…

Ahhhhhhh...mi sono proprio divertita a scrivere la parte di Takeru!

Comunque,ci vediamo ad agosto!

HikariKanna


End file.
